Bekku Hakushi (Another Chance)
by Noda no Miko
Summary: Well, it's *another* reincarnation fic noda!! It's about a seishi rock-band noda! (Okay, one of them is not a seishi) Another chapter is up!! FF.Net I have missed you so na noda!! R&r!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own this noda. Oh well noda. The only thing I own is Lonar Wolf and my plushies na noda.  
  
Noda no Miko: It's been a long time since I've written huh, noda!!!!?????  
  
Rose_senshi: Too long almost.  
  
Lonar Wolf: What's this about? No, wait, let me guess: It's a reincarnation fic about Nuriko?  
  
Noda no Miko: Nope! Wrong-o na noda!  
  
Tomo: Hi! This fic is about me!  
  
Noda no Miko: To a degree noda. There are others that are main characters.  
  
Tomo: Oh, *sad eyes* okay.  
  
Noda no Miko: *glomps Tomo* Dun you worry Tomo-chan noda!!! You're still the main man na noda!!!!! (There aer virtually NO reincarnation fics about him noda! *Pouts* So, I went on the net, did some Tomo research and here I am noda!!!) This MIGHT be a yaoi, actually Tomo-chan's in it so it *has* to be yaoi. Who's with who all depends on how ya review! It's all up to YOU noda!! Choose the pairings......... though I am seriously considering it being a Nuriko/Tomo fic! That'd be so kawaii noda.........  
  
Rose_senshi: Why??? NOT MY NURIKO!!!!  
  
Noda no Miko: He's the only other okama-chan I know of noda!!  
  
Lonar Wolf: Yaoi is evil.  
  
Rose_senshi: Jus' so long as you don't put him with Nakago I have no complaints.........  
  
Noda no Miko: I'm not gonna put him with Nakago! NEVER! In this Nakago is the EVIL GUY NODA!  
  
Rose_senshi: Nakago's not evil, just misunderstood.  
  
Nuriko: Right, and Miaka's anorexic............  
  
Noda no Miko: How'd you get here Nuri-chan? Oh well.........ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*Aono*~*  
  
"`Scuse ma'am, so you know where the band `Reincarnation' is going to play?" I asked the blonde woman behind the podium at the restraunt `Purple'.  
  
"In the back room. You got a pass?" She asked looking me over critically.  
  
"Nah. Don't need one. I'm in the band. Aono Ryo, electric guitarist and lead singer." I said as I hefted up the strap of my guitar. The woman looked at me like I had just told her I bit the heads off small woodland creatures in my spare time. I get that look from a lot of people. It must be the tongue pierce I have. I don't know. She stepped aside. I smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks." I walked into the back half of the restraunt. I sat and waited. Genrou and Kouji were late. Again. They'd be here just about any minute though. They had found a new member to be in our band. He was a senior at our Hokknan University. Ri something-or-other. I've never really heard of him. They told me he was a keyboardist. A pretty damn good one too, he had given Genrou a recording of him playing and Genrou let me listen. But then again, Genrou and Kouji picked him, so he's got to be good. My best friends have good taste. I've known them for almost three years now. Oddly enough, I met them at a clinic for teens that lead `troubled lives'. Back then the two of them belonged to a gang of street thieves. `Bandits' they had liked to be called. And Genrou was their leader. I remember that first day I met them like it was yesterday.  
  
//*~ Cue Flashback noda!!~*//  
  
Aono timidly opened the door.  
  
"Uhm, `scuse me, is this Dr. Miboshi's room?" he asked in his melodic tenor. He was a tall lithe boy with short and silky black-grey hair and warm amber eyes that were large, almond shaped and upward-slanted. Dr. Miboshi smiled.  
  
"Yes." He said in a raspy voice. "You may call me Dr. M. You are Aono Ryo, am I correct?" Aono nodded and flushed lightly for he was a shy boy. Dr. Mibo- erm, Dr. M motioned toward a swively leather chair, "Sit, please." Aono did as he was told. The chair was quite comfortable. "I'm afraid the your partners are a bit late.  
  
"Partners?" Aono echoed.  
  
"Yes," Dr. M rasped, "two young men by the names of-"  
  
"I dun give a fuck Kou-chan! We ain't lost!" A raucous voice objected.  
  
"Ya jackass! `Course we are!!" another voice argued. Dr. M sighed.  
  
"Genrou, Kouji, I'm in here." A head full of fiery red hair appeared.  
  
"I tol'ja we ain't lost!" the boy grinned. He had fangs.  
  
//Did he file them to get them that way?// wondered Aono silently. He sized the younger boy. He was of medium height and had murky gold-green eyes. His attire was some where in the punk-grunge area: He wore large and baggy pants and a long-sleeved black shirt, on the back in neat white letters was: `Stop following me you bastard!' He had multiple ear peircings (like Aono) and an odd assortment of rings and necklaces. His attire was much similar to what Aono had on. All the way down to his clunky black buckle boots.  
  
"You'da never found it if th' doc hadn'ta yelled." A second boy walked in the room. He was slightly shorter than the first. He had navy blue hair that was pulled back in a braid and powdery brown eyes. His lower lip (which had a stainless steel hoop punched through it) was stuck out in the pout of a little boy who did not get the right flavor Jelly Bellies. He had on a white wife beater that showed off a tattoo of Fernis the wolf on his right fore arm, black jeans and a flannel shirt to top it all off. (He also had all the holes in his ears, boots and odd jewelry.) There was also a scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Yer jus' mad cos I found him." `Red' smirked.  
  
"Sure Genrou." `Wolf-boy' flung himself in the chair next to Aono. He pouted again and gave his fiery-haired (and tempered) friend a toothy grin.  
  
"Boys," croaked Dr.M patiently, "Say hello to your new friend Aono Ryo. Aono, this is Kuoji and Genrou." The good doctor said motioning to the appropriate boy as he said their names.  
  
"Hiya." The one called Kouji said cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aono returned shyly.  
  
"Ooo wooow! Ya have a tongue stud!" Gushed Kouji "Cool! Did it hurt?" Aono shook his head. "I might get my tongue pierced." The blue haired boy said matter-of-factly. "Gen-chan, are you gonna get yer tongue pierced?" The flame-head looked at Kouji as if he was mad. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Whaddaya in here fer?" Genrou asked, turning is attention to Aono as he took the seat on the other side of Kouji.  
  
"My parents abandoned me." Aono said quietly. Genrou raised a pierced eyebrow and bared his fangs.  
  
"Damned bastards......... I fuckin' hate grown-ups........."  
  
"Genrou, don't swear," Dr. M rasped. Without missing a beat, Genrou threw his head back and bellowed  
  
"SHIT GOD-DAMN BITCH ASS BASTARD HELL MUH-THEEERRRRR FUH-UUUUUUUUUUUUKERRR!" Kouji brayed with laughter. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.  
  
//*~End flash back noda!!!~*//  
  
We stayed in the clinic for about three months......... then Kouji got sent to a foster home. Genrou became seriously depressed. He started to drink again. It was weird. I never thought that Genrou would be that shook up. He didn't speak for days. Of course, I took it in to my own hands and tracked Kouji down, we combined our cash and bought a small apartment. Really small. We got our first gig at a bar called `Stinger' and here we are. Even now, Genrou carries around a picture of the two of them in the left pocket of his jeans. Like he's afraid he'll loose Kouji or forget what he looks like or something. I never realized Genrou cared that much for him.........  
  
"I dun give a fuck Kou-chan! We ain't lost!" Shouted an all too familiar voice.  
  
"'Course we are ya jackass!!" returned another.  
  
"Well this is th' back ain't it?" Genrou demanded  
  
"Um, I think that this is it noda." An un-familiar voice said. It must be Ri Something-or-other.  
  
"Knock, knock! `Who's there?' Kouji. `Kouji who?' Kouji and Genrou who got th' keyboard player an' his name's Ri Houjun!" Kouji finished and stepped in with his arms thrown out to his sides.  
  
"Hey guys!" I smiled at them.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Kouji couldn't find th' place." Genrou said. Though we all knew full well that that wasn't the un-vanquished truth.  
  
"Don't worry," I said waving my hand dismissively, "I'm not surprised you showed up late, I'm surprised you showed up at all."  
  
"Gah, shuddup........." mumbled Genrou as he sauntered over to his much- beloved drum set. It was then I noticed that Ri Houjun boy. The first thought that came to my mind was Cat-face. After that: KAWAII!! Well......... not really.........  
  
"H-hi noda........." He said shyly.  
  
"So you're Ri huh?" I asked. He was a bit taller than Genrou with powder blue hair. He had a weird hairstyle: a wispy ponytail and a Mohawk. He was about medium build. He looked a bit different than us: a long sleeved red thermal shirt, loose grey pants and sneakers. He only had two earrings in one ear. Nothing else from what I could see. Well, we'll fix that!! He un-tucked the keyboard from under his arm. It was a Yamaha.  
  
"Okay, Ri do ya know any of our songs?" I asked.  
  
"Little snatches noda, I have one of your demos at home na noda. Just start playing something easy and I'll join in noda." I nodded.  
  
"Hey Kouji, are ya tuned up?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. Gen-kun almost broke mah G-string on th' way here."  
  
"HENTAI!!!! I AIN'T YER BOYFRIEND!!!!" Shouted Genrou throwing one of his drumsticks.  
  
"G-string!! It's a string on the bass ya jackass!!!" Kouji shouted as he dodged the flying shaft of wood. "Get yer mind outta th' gutter!" he sneered and threw it back. Kouji stroked the neck of his base and muttered about `Gen-kun' putting an invisible `ding' in it. I rolled my eyes theatrically.  
  
"Which song do you guys wanna do? `Pain?'" I asked. (A/N: Mini Disclaimer: I don't own Four Star Mary the original writers/singers of this song either noda.)  
  
"YEAH!" Kouji crowed. That's his favorite song. I think it's because he wrote it. Genrou clacked his sticks together.  
  
"A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four!" he chanted. I started with a single note hanging in the air, then Kouji cranked it on the bass, I added my guitar and Genrou started drumming. I opened my mouth, ready to sing.  
  
//Feelin' I been lost for years,  
  
You can never understand me,  
  
Lest you've seen those tears.  
  
But you never get to sleep  
  
When I'm awake,  
  
I don't mind  
  
The deeper that you lay  
  
Out of time.//  
  
I swiveled and jolted my hips underneath my guitar as I sang, feeling the music, feeling Kouji's pain. Every time I sing this, I can't help but wonder what dark muse inspired the cheerful boy I know as Kouji to write this song.  
  
//Pain, I can't sleep.  
  
Pain, I can't sleep.  
  
Runnin', runnin' from those days,  
  
There's another one inside me,  
  
Guess I've gone insane.  
  
But you always run away  
  
When I come around  
  
I don't mind  
  
The day I'll track you down  
  
An' run you down.  
  
Pain, I can't sleep.  
  
Pain, I can't sleep.//  
  
I danced as hard as I could during the short instrumental break. Ri began to play along with us, adding his own strange, sad, melody to the mix.  
  
//Don't stop, don't talk, do not fuck with me  
  
Don't stop, don't talk, do not fuck with me  
  
Loaded,  
  
I've loaded up this gun,  
  
There's a killer in me.  
  
Hopin'  
  
Hope that you're the one.  
  
But you always run away  
  
When I come around.  
  
I don't mind,  
  
The day I'll track you down.  
  
I'm terrified.  
  
Pain, I can't sleep  
  
Pain, I can't sleep  
  
Pain, I can't sleep  
  
Pain//  
  
When the song ended I heard the sound of applause. I opened my eyes to see someone standing on the dance floor in front of the stage, smiling. It was either a very effeminate boy or a slightly macho girl.  
  
"Great job, you guys play here a lot?" Boy, definitely a boy.  
  
"This's our first gig here." Kouji replied. He smiled up at us again.  
  
"My name's Ryuuen Chou. I'm the new bartender." Genrou's ears perked up at the word bar.  
  
"Really? Ya think ya could gimmie a sample? I gotta see if yer worth an' all........."  
  
"Genrou, ya can't get drunk before a show!!!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and glaring.  
  
"Aww, Aono! I ain't gunna get slosheded- slosed- sploshed?? Ahh well, I ain't gunna get drunk!!"  
  
"You're slurring already!!!" I accused.  
  
"Yeah drummer boy, I'll give you a Nuriko Special *after* you sing." Ryuuen said mimicking my stance.  
  
"Whazzat?" asked Kouji.  
  
"My own concoction."  
  
"Cool! Can I have one too?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry they're so crazy." I apologized. "I'm Aono Ryo, the drummer's Genrou Lang, this is our bassist Kouji Quan, and the guy at the keys is the newbie, Ri Houjun."  
  
"Hiya nodaaa!" Ri sang.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Ryuuen quipped politely. As I gave him a more thorough once over I wondered what the hell he was doing here. He was small, delicately built, frail even. He had violet colored hair and rose-hazel eyes. He was dressed like a model out of some Ralph Lauren magazine or something. He had on a jade green sweater (looked to be cashmere) and loose khaki chinos rolled up several times at the cuff. On his feet was a pair of soft brown suede chunky loafers. Compared to us, he was like a dove thrown among a flock of crows. An angel or a star cast down from heaven. He checked his watch.  
  
"How long to we have until this club opens any way?"  
  
"Eh, it's about seven now, we got an hour or two to kill." I replied shrugging.  
  
"So what do we do noda?" asked Ri. Genrou got a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Oi, Kou-chan, Aono, c'mere." He said beckoning with a finger. I walked over to him, Kouji close behind. Genrou pulls us into a huddle.  
  
"I think Ri needs a coupla new peircings to *really* look the part." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I don't like the way this is going noda." Said a nervous Ri from behind us. "I heard my name na noda." Apparently he had no idea what we were talking about.  
  
"Kouji shared a grin similar to Genou's.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed. I thought about it.  
  
"Alright, but if he threatens to quit don't make him do it." I said at last.  
  
"Aw, yer no fun." Genrou pouted. He pulled out of the huddle. "Hey Ri?"  
  
"Y-yeah n-noda?"  
  
"We've decided ya gotta be initiated." Genrou returned.  
  
"Oh. What do I have to do noda?" he looked slightly relieved. That didn't last long.  
  
"Eh, ya just gotta pierce sumfin'" Kouji said nonchalantly.  
  
"Da-a?!" H e took a step back. "I knew I wasn't going to like this noda."  
  
"Whaddaya think Gen-kun? Lip or eye brow?" Kouji asked. Genrou looked Ri's panicked face over for a moment.  
  
"Meh, lip." He said without much concern. "I'm better at doin' lips. Eyebrows hurt like hell."  
  
"Oooh, I'm gonna be sick noda........." Ri groaned.  
  
"Relax. Just sit down and take a few deep breaths." I advised. "I hurts a *lot* more when ya get one of these!" I exclaimed, showing him my stud on my tongue.  
  
"Wow! Neat! I'd do something like that but......... I dunno, I've always wanted to get my belly-button pierced." Ryuuen said.  
  
"If ya give Genrou enough on-the-house drinks I'll bet he'll do it for free." I said winking.  
  
"I dunno about my lip noda, I think just having a mouth is enough holes noda." Kouji reflected on this.  
  
"You can always get a nipple ring then. I hear those are popular." Ri cringed and rubbed the flat of his chest.  
  
"On second thought a lip ring isn't so bad noda." That Kouji, he always knows exactly what to say.  
  
"Great!" Genrou grinned. "Ryuuen! Get me some ice!" He rubbed his hands together. Sometimes I think Genrou likes doing peircings a little too much for his own good. Ryuuen jogged over to the bar.  
  
"I suggest you sit down." I said to Ri as I gently pushed him onto a barstool.  
  
"Ooooh........." He groaned.  
  
"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" I asked.  
  
"'Course he does! Don't ya Ri?" Ri nodded, his bangs bopped gently as he did so. Ryuuen brought over some ice. "Good, now hold one o' th' cubes t' his lip." Genrou instructed.  
  
"Thith ithn't going to hurt ith it noda?" Ri asked around the ice cube.  
  
"Nah. Not that much. Dun worry. Gen-kun did mine too." Kouji said. I couldn't tell is he was trying to offer Ri sympathy or assuring him.  
  
"Thomeone give me a rethon why I shouldn't be worried noda........." Ri sighed.  
  
"Eh, th' ice'll numb up yer lip. Y'won't hardly feel nuthin'." Genrou said as he took a ring in a case with a lighter out of his pockets.  
  
"You carry that around?" I demanded. Genrou grinned.  
  
"Yup. I earn I lil' spare cash doin' this ya never know when ya need `em." He said as he flicked the lighter on. He held the point of the hoop to the open flamed Ri snapped his eyes shut tight and screwed his face up. Ryuuen started to play with his ponytail.  
  
"Jutht out of curiothity, what are you doing noda?" Ri asked.  
  
"My grandma always played with my hair when I was a little boy and I was upset." He offered.  
  
"Hold yer mouth still I can't pierce it while yer talkin'!" sighed the exasperated Genrou as he loomed over Ri with both hands on his hips. Ri suddenly held very still. "Awright, on th' count o' three, I'm gonna stick ya, okay?" Ri nodded. (NOT THAT YOU HENTAIS!!!!)  
  
"One..." Gerou pushed the pin through Ri's lip. Somehow I knew he was going to do that. He expertly fastened the ring.  
  
"You said three noda!!!!" Whined Ri piteously as he clutched his lip.  
  
"He did the same thing to me. It hurts less if yer not ready for it." Kouji explained. Ri whimpered a bit and gingerly touched his new `appendage'. He sighed.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lie down now noda........."  
  
* Waiii! Help! I can't decide if it should be Tas/Chi or Tas/Kou!!! I normally do Tas/Chi but I STILL NEED HELP DECIDEING NODA!!!!!!! *Bangs head repeatedly against the computer screen* There. Much better na noda. Well, that's the end o' the first chapter noda!!! I want at least FIVE reviews before I write any more noda... R&R thanx!!*  
  
//~*Noda no Miko*~// 


	2. The Morining After: Meditateing on a Han...

Disclaimer: I am a wanderer na noda. I eat Kraft Mac n' Cheese almost every day... do I *look* like I own Fushigi Yugi noda????  
  
Noda no Miko: K'NNICHIWA NA NODA!!!!! Domo Arigatou reviewers! I didn't think I'd get *that* many reviews for a single chapter na noda!!! *Goes SD and bounces off the walls happily for a little while* Well, the votes are in... the most is... FOR TASUKI AND KOUJI NA, NA, NA, NA, NODA!!! *Ahem* gomen... Sorry, Rose_senshi...looks like this is a Kouji yaoi after all noda. For all the Tas/Chi voters... I'll write a lil ficclet for ya later noda.  
  
Tomo: So who am I paired with Miko-chan??  
  
Noda no Miko: Err *sweat drops* I dunno... somebody said Chichiri noda and then, someone said Nuri-chan... I HAVEN'T DECIDED NA NODA!!!!! HEEEEEELP!!! *Bops herself on the head repeatedly with a spork*  
  
Tomo: Noda no Miko has knocked herself unconscious with a spork I'M IN CONTROL NOW!!! KAKAKAKAKAKA!!!!... Uhm *sweat drop* so... I'm gonna let... KOUJI do this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
//*~Kouji~*//  
  
  
  
  
  
"OoOOoOoh... ahhhHH shit! Bright light!!" (A/N: Kinda sounds like the Gremlins, ne?) I groaned and buried my face in Gen-chan's shoulder. Getting drunk is fun. Hangovers are the exact opposite of fun. They're almost as bad as going to class.  
  
"Ya jus' woke up huh?" murbled Genrou from above my head. His voice was dropping anvils, elephants, mobile homes, and small ranch houses on my temples.  
  
"Mind keepin' it down? Yer shoutin'." I muttered snuggling deeper into the sheets. I dared to open one of my eyes a crack.  
  
"How come yer not moanin' an' groanin'. Ya got smashed las' night jus' like I did!" Gen-chan chuckled.  
  
"I woke up hammered two hours ago. 'Course th' effects o' Aspirin take 'bout half o' that time t' work." He snickered. "'Sides, I finished moanin' an' groanin' after we quit snoggin' last night." He nibbled at the skin around my lip ring.  
  
"Gimmie some....." I clapped a hand over my eyes and fumbled blindly for the miracle bottle on the nightstand. Gen-chan laughed again.  
  
"If ya insist!" he said pressing his weight against me and biting my neck playfully.  
  
"TH' ASPRIN YA HENTAI!!!!" I shouted. Another laugh. Gods, how much of that Aspirin did he take?  
  
"Here." There was a pop.  
  
"Hold out yer hand! I ain't gonna put it in yer mouth for ya!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" I demanded.  
  
"Heh, *now* who's th' hentai?? I was talkin' about th' Aspirin." Gen-chan said primly.  
  
"Ehh, we're *both* hentais. Now shaddup an' gimmie my drugs!" I flung out my arm in his general direction.  
  
"Yes dear," Gen-chan said playfully. He deposited the two pills in my hand. I popped them in my mouth. "Here, I got ya a glass o' water before ya woke up. Figgered ya'd need it." I held out my hand for the water glass and took a sip.  
  
"What day is it?" I croaked.  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"How'd our show las' night go? Did we get the job?" I opened my eyes. Gods the room was so bright!!! We're going to go buy shutters as soon as my head stops hurting... I painfully turned my eyes to Gen-chan and waited for my answer.  
  
"Do ya think we woulda gotten drunk and boink each other's brains if we didn't get the job?" He asked grinning. I shrugged  
  
"There's always depression..." I yawned.  
  
"Eh, depressing bastard." I smiled. I remember the first time Gen- chan and I met. He had said those very words...  
  
//~*Another flash back! Kakakaka!!!*~//  
  
  
  
The fourteen year-old Kouji growled contemptuously and kicked a piece of trash with his boot as he stormed down the street. Damn parents....damn school...damn everything...  
  
"Hey lookie here," a voice leered behind him. Kuoji turned slowly. He was face to face with three big hims. All of which were closing around him. They looked like they were about seventeen. "Whatcha got in yer wallet fag?" the first him asked. Kouji drew back, slightly shocked. It was as if the him had looked into his eyes and seen his soul.  
  
"Fuck off." Kuoji spat giving all three of the hims a poisonous glare he had spent hours in the mirror perfecting. He may have been smallish for his age (only 4'11 and ninety-four pounds) he had guts and lots of them. Him number three slammed him against the wall. From the looks of things, all the guts Kouji possessed were about to be smeared all over the walls of the building he was pressed against. Kouji spat in the him's face and kicked his stomach. The him groaned and came close to doubling over, but still didn't let the blue haired boy go. So, Kouji resorted to plan B: kicking and area that was uh...well...a little bit lower and a *great deal* more sensitive than the stomach. That did it. The him didn't *let go* of Kouji, he *dropped* Kouji. The nimble little boy leapt to his feet and ran like hell, the thundering footsteps of the other hims echoing after him.  
  
"Come back here you little fag!!!" one of them had shouted. Kouji ran into a wall of black fabric. No, wait, a chest. Generally, that meant he had run into someone. The remaining two hims stopped.  
  
"Whoa, Genrou! Hey....." Kouji was confused. This guy was no older than he was! Why were they scared of him? Wolfishly gold eyes narrowed. A pair of sharp, white fangs was bared. Oh. That must be why.  
  
"What're ya doin' in *my* neck o' th' streets?" the boy known as Genrou demanded in his rough accent. One of the hims tittered nervously. "Eh, so ya ain't got nuthin' t' say huh?" Genrou combed a hand through some of his wild orange hair that was as un-tamed as he was. "Ya mind tellin' me what ya were doin' with this poor kid?" Kouji was about to speak up and give that bastard a piece of his mind (he wasn't a kid dammit!!) decided that it was for the better if he kept on this 'Genrou's' good side. Him number two laughed nervously again.  
  
"Just pickin' up some loose change Genrou." Genrou nodded shortly, as if considering what the him had said.  
  
"Wouldn't ya believe it... this guy here happens t' be in *my* crew!" Genrou said with false cheerfulness. The faux smile dropped. "Do ya know what happens if ya mess with somebody in my crew?" he growled. The two hims gulped audibly. "Ya get burned. I'm given' ya till th' count o' ten t' get outta here, but I'm in a good mood so I might feel like fightin'..." Genrou didn't even get a chance to count. The hims were gone.  
  
"Hey thanks!!" Kouji said appreciatively.  
  
"Eh, ain't nothin'!" Genrou said smiling genuinely for the first time. "Ya'd better get home... it's gettin' dark."  
  
"I dun have a home t' go home to." Kouji said. As of today he had been kicked out...damn narrow-minded father...  
  
"Stay with me an' my friends then! We could use a tough kid like you!"  
  
"I ain't a kid!" Kouji growled. Taking that as a 'no', Genrou turned and walked away.  
  
"If ya say so, see ya around then!" He said winking and waving. Normally, Kouji would have cursed and chucked a stone at him, but instead...  
  
"Hey! Where do ya think yer goin' ya jackass!? I didn't say no!!" Kouji called jogging up to catch him.  
  
"Ya didn't say yes either bastard." Genrou said playfully.  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Bastard." This was the start of an...interesting realationship.  
  
"Crazy jackass."  
  
"Depressing bastard."  
  
//*~End the flashback!! Kakakaka!!!~*//  
  
Yep. Those were the days. I stretched a little. My back cracked. OoOOoow... back's aren't supposed to make noises like that....  
  
Of course, Genrou and I hadn't *really* touched each other as lovers for about a year and a half...then, well it just sort of happened. Despite all we've been through (and believe me, the two of us have gotten each other's prettly little asses out of *plenty* of scrapes!) we're still here... in that little apartment we managed to barely scrape enough cash together and buy just so we could still be together... and SCHOOL Gods, then we had to got to school! It's a rather long story. Maybe I'll tell it some other time. We've never really told anyone though what we do behind closed doors. I think the reason this is all going so well is because our relationship (I *hate* it when I use that word! It makes me sound like a girl!!!) isn't public. I figure if they don't ask then there's no reason to tell. What goes on is our business!! Sometimes I think Aono might have an idea-  
  
"Aono!" I gasped.  
  
"Huh?" Genrou blinked at me.  
  
"Where is he? Did he...?" Genrou rolled over on me and propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Nahh, he went home with *somebody*." Genrou said mischievously.  
  
"Who?" I asked my eyes widening.  
  
"Didn't say. Jus' said he was goin' off an' not t' wait up. He's meetin' us at Everybody's Pizza fer lunch, so we're gonna find out sooner or later. 'Bout time he had a fling with a groupie huh??" I grinned up at him.  
  
"Yeah. We do all the time." He nipped the tip of my nose.  
  
"Whose turn is it to be th' groupie again??" he purred. I put my arms around his neck.  
  
"I dunno I think-!" I was cut off by him kissing me. You know, we never *did* make it to lunch...  
  
  
  
  
  
//To be continued//  
  
Tomo: Kouji, that was kinda short.... and fluffy... ...  
  
Kouji: I'm sorry!!!! I ain't good at writin'!!!!! *cries*  
  
Tomo: Eh, I probably couldn't have done a better job. Who *did* I go home with any how??  
  
Kouji: I dunno!!!! Ask Gen-chan...  
  
Tasuki: Beats th' hell outta me...*drinks sake*  
  
Noda no Miko: Gluuuh... whu- Oh! Sorry noda!!! Anyway, uh well I'll try to decide who's with who as far as Tomo-chan goes na noda!! ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomo: Uh, we already wrot the next chapter...  
  
Noda no Miko: Really?? *Reads ch* Good job!!! NOW LET'S POST IT NODA!!!!  
  
Every one else: ;;;;  
  
Tasuki: Oooh yeeeeaaaah *hiccup* review OR'LL I'LL DEEP FRY YA!!!!  
  
Tomo: What he means to say is he would enjoy it very much if you reviewed... 


	3. The Morning After: Meditateing on a Hang...

Disclaimer: WHY?????? WHY MUST I BE COMSTANTLY REMINDED THAT I DON'T OWN THIS NODA??? (A/N: I REFUSE to write no da!!! I shall always and forever write: NODA!!!!! ^_^!!!)  
  
  
  
//~*Kouji*~//  
  
  
  
"Ya sure ya up to this?" Genrou asked as his tongue darted out of his mouth and flicked my ear lobe. "With yer hangover an' all." I comtemplated this as he nipped at my various earrings. I knew full well that we weren't going to make it to lunch at this rate. Oh well. Aono wouldn't give a shit... we were both already naked anyway.... what harm could there be??  
  
"Well?" he asked kissing the hollow of my throat. I squirmed a little.  
  
"Hell yeah." I said.  
  
  
  
AND THEN WE FUCKED LIKE BUNNIES YOU HENTAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: *collapses in a fit of giggles* I couldn't resist noda!! Heh heh heh... ooooh, sometimes I'm more evil than Nakago na noda....hee hee hee... I might get up the guts to write a real lemon one day... *sighs* but that day is not *to*day. Oh well noda! Go read my next chapter na noda! Thanx squillions noda!!! An' remember!!! Review na noda!!! 


	4. Bishonen eating pizza...what more must I...

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING NODA!!! THE AIR!!! THE SKY!!! THE TREES!!! YOU!!!! EVERYTHING NODA!!!!!!!! Err... well not really noda... I wish!!! Da... sadly, I only own a plushie or two an' my faithful LonarWolf noda. Though if I *could* choose something to own, it'd definitely be Chichiri na noda... Hentai grin  
  
Noda no Miko: Daa! Wow! This story is doing better than I expected na noda!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^!!! (That's a whole lotta smileys, ne?)  
  
Tomo: whispering The only reason she's this crazy is because she drinks green tea with ginsing...  
  
Noda no Miko: Actually, it all comes naturally noda!! Sings They're gonna put me in the movies! There gonna make a big star outta me! Th' biggest fool that ever hit the big time! An' al I gotta do is act naturally!!  
  
Chichiri: .;;; She's finally flipped noda.  
  
Noda no Miko: So anyway... I was reading the votes for Tomo/? An da... well... THEY'RE TIED!!! grumbles I'm not doing any hentai threesomes noda... So, there's only one rational way to decide!!  
  
Chichiri, Nuri-chan, Tomo, Kouji and Tasuki: WHAT?!?!? (noda?)  
  
Noda no Miko: We flip a coin na noda.  
  
Kouji: Ya call that rational??!  
  
Noda no Miko: Well, yeah! They always do it in football games!!!  
  
Kouji: .;;;  
  
Noda no Miko: Chichiri's heads...  
  
Tasuki: Must...not...make...hentai...comment!  
  
Noda no Miko: And Nuri-chan's tails noda!!  
  
Tasuki: Gaaah!! I can't resist!! NURIKO WOULD BE TAILS WOULDN'T HE?!  
  
Noda no Miko: HENTAIII NODA!!!! Begins to ruthlessly beat Tasuki over the head with a spork  
  
Nuriko: I think I deserve to handle this one! Helps Tasuki make a 'Wall Angel'  
  
Tasuki: x.x;;;;;;;; dead  
  
Noda no Miko: DaaAaaAA... err okay. Here goes noda... Flips coin Ahhhh! DISAPPEARED DOWN A SLAT IN THE VENT!!! OOOkay! ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!!!!!!!  
  
//*~Aono ~*//  
  
  
  
"So this is what you do in your spare time noda?" Ri asked.  
  
"Yep." I repiled. I dug my toes into the sand.  
  
"I always wondered what rock stars did in their spare time noda." Said Ri thoughtfully.  
  
"Eh, I'm the only one that does this, Genrou and Kouji jus' kinda..." I grinned remembering the sounds I heard from their room when I stopped by to get a jacket and my accustic guitar. "Hang out together." I watched the sun struggle to rise over the horizon, catching in the water. I love the ocean. I come here almost all the time at night, play my guitar the whole time and wait for the sun to rise.  
  
"They're best friends aren't they noda??" Ri asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I began to play another song. Ri sighed and pensively played with his lip ring. "What's the matter?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled thinly.  
  
"They remind me a lot of my best friend and me is all noda." His mahogany eyes caught in the rising sunlight.  
  
"What's he like?" I asked. Ri's mouth turned down like an upset child's.  
  
"He died...when I was eighteen." He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, his face turned away from mine, but I could tell he was about to cry. "One day we were studding and eating MacDonalds together and the next...he just got really sick..." Ri's voice broke. I set my guitar down.  
  
"Don't talk about it if it upsets you." I said rubbing one of his shoulders.  
  
"He had a hole in his heart... it wasn't pumping enough blood to his body. All these years...he knew he was gonna die an' he never told me. It's my fault he died." Ri hugged his knees tighter and rocked a bit. I put my arm around his shoulders. (A/N: Aww male bonding noda!! Maybe more... takes out a pocket watch and swings it back and forth You wiiilll reveiiiiew and vooooote nodaaaaaa....whoooo wiiiiilll Aoooonoooo piiiick? Riiiii or Ryuuuueeeeen?)  
  
"How can you blame yourself for something like that??" I demanded a little sharper than I'd have liked to. Ri cringed a bit at the sound of my voice. "Sorry." I said softly.  
  
"He always said that I made him a whole person, that we were like two halves of the same whole. But he still had that hole in his heart. I didn't do my job. I didn't complete him. That's why he died." Ri sniffled a little and wiped his nose with a shirtsleeve. Poor guy. I rubbed his shoulder gently.  
  
"Enough of me acting like an idiot noda!" Said Ri springing to his feet. "C'mon! We can catch an early breakfast and go back to your place to get Kouji an' Genrou noda!!" he said brightly. His face was tearstained, his eyes were shining with tears, but he had a brilliant smile on his face. I decided not to push it. He'd talk about it to the fullest when he was ready. I propped myself up on my elbows and smirked a little.  
  
"Gen an' Kou are probably...busy...they have hangovers. But they're gonna meet me for lunch. Ryuuen too. Him an' some friend of his. Wanna come with?" I had a feeling that Ri wanted to spend the day with anyone but himself and himself only. He smiled.  
  
"Sure na noda!!" Ri jangled and bounced around while I packed my guitar up.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Is MacDonalds okay noda?" He asked raising his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
"I don't see why not." I replied getting to my feet. We walked in silence to my car and climbed in. I love my car. It's a Jeep. And it's yellow.  
  
"Do you mind if I turned on the radio na noda?" Ri asked hesitantly. I shook my head. Ri's smile got wider and he turned it to Kick98.6, my favorite radio station.  
  
"Ba, if your gonna listen to music, might as well listen to *loud* music." I said and cranked up the volume. Ri settled into his seat and gazed up at the sky. I would have looked too, but I was driving. So I had to be statisfied with stealing the occasional glance at a red light.  
  
"Don't you kinda find it hard to stay awake in class if you do this all the time noda?" Ri asked as he swallowed a bite of his Bacon, Egg, & Cheese biscut.  
  
I shrugged "Nahh, sometimes I even bring my books out to study. It's real relaxing." I took a sip of my coffee.  
  
"Maybe I'll try it then na noda." Ri shrugged. After we ate we went to the mall and tooled around a bit. Then, we saw a movie, Lord of the Rings. (A/N: Legolas is a *dead sexy* Elf noda!!! ^_^;) By the time that was over, we were almost late for lunch.  
  
We hurried to Everybody's and took a table.  
  
"Looks like nobody's here yet na noda." Ri observed.  
  
"Eh, Genrou an' Kouji're always late." It had always made me wonder why before...not I think I have an idea why...  
  
"Sorry we're late, Heika wouldn't calm down about the wonders of the fountain outside..." Said an esasperated voice. That had to be Ryuuen.  
  
"I've never seen one up close before...." Sulked another.  
  
"Hi there noda!!!" Piped Ri cheerfully.  
  
"S'okay, we just got here ourselves." I replied as I shrugged. Ryuuen sat down with us and was followed by another gentleman who was eyeing everything curiously. He was tall and had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail and tawny gold eyes. What was he? Rich or something?? He was awfully dressed up!! He had on dark green chinos, a white dress shirt and a matching green vest over that.  
  
"So this is what a pizza place looks like on the inside." He said craning his neck back. His almond shaped eyes widened when he saw all of us staring blankly at him. (At least I was...)  
  
"Oh I did use the right word didn't I? Pizza place? Right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Heika, that is the right word." Sighed Ryuuen. He looked at Ri and I. "He belongs to a rich family, this is his first time out in town without an..."  
  
"Escort." The boy called Heika mumbled. Oh that's gotta suck... but I decided not to say anything.  
  
"Heika, this is Ri Houjun and Aono Ryo. Guys, this is Heika Saiheitei." Ryuuen said formally.  
  
"Hi." I said as I waved slightly.  
  
"Hiya!" Ri chimed.  
  
"So who wants what?" Ryuuen asked. "I'll go get it!" I smiled. Ryuuen's so funny when he gets wound up. (A/N: Vooooooooote! Voooooooooooote!!!)  
  
"Double cheese and mushroom." I said.  
  
"Same here noda." Ri replied.  
  
"Ooooh uhhh... those red round things?? I've never had pizza..." Heika looked mildly confused.  
  
"Wow! You sure were sheltered huh noda??" Asked Ri. Heika nodded grimly. "That'll change!! I was kinda sheltered too an' now I'm just full of holes na noda!" Ri grinned and pushed out his lip to prove his statement.  
  
"Okay, so that's two double cheese and mushrooms mini pizzas and two pepperoni! I'll be back in a flash!" Ryuuen jogged off. Heika continued took gaze around and Ri and I sat in awkward silence. SOMEBODY TALK!!  
  
"Wonder where Genrou an' Kouji are?" I murmured to myself.  
  
"Who?" asked Heika as he snapped put of his daze.  
  
"Two members in my band. They're later than usual." I sighed as I checked my watch.  
  
"Oh, right. I remember Ryuuen saying something about you being in a band." Heika nodded slightly. Ryueen suddenly materialized with the pizzas.  
  
"Alright! Let's chow down!" He said smileing like a happy child.  
  
"Uh how do you eat this?" asked a clueless Heika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: AAAAAHHH!!! THAT WAS SHORT AN' I MADE HOTOHORI LOOK LIKE A DIPSHIT!!!!!!!!!! NODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::bursts into tears::  
  
Tomo: ::Pats Miko on the shoulder:: There there...  
  
Noda no Miko: I SUCK!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: ::looks up from pizza:: If you'd hurry up an' decide on the *pairing*...  
  
Chichiri: I don't think that's helping noda...  
  
Hotohori: I was OOC...  
  
Tomo: _;; Gah, read her fic 'Sunshine Lasts Forever' and she'll fell better... AN VOTE!!! ::wails:: I DUN WANNA STAY SINGLE!!!!!!!! 


	5. Curiosity killed the cat... ~Ri's Ch.~

Disclaimer: I'm not getting paid to do this noda, so I don't own this. (If you would like to pay me it'd be much obliged! Otherwise just review!!! Thanx na noda!!!! ^_^!)  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: I've decided the pairing na noda!!  
  
Tasuki: 'Bout damn time!!!  
  
Tomo: Who is it???  
  
Noda no Miko: Find out silly!! *Winks*  
  
Tomo: Well can we start the Chapter then?  
  
Noda no Miko: Suuuure na noda!  
  
Chichiri: Yay!!!  
  
Noda no Miko: In a second!  
  
Everyone else: AHHH! Miko-chan………  
  
Kouji: I expected her to do that.  
  
Noda no Miko: I wanna thank everyone first!! I have more than FIFTEEN reviews now!!! *Goes SD and bounced off the walls* It makes me soooooooo happy! I sing and dance every time I get a new review noda!!! Really!!!  
  
Nuriko: Jus' goes to prove how crazy she is………it's that green tea and ginseng I tell ya………  
  
Noda no Miko: I love every one who reviews noda!!! *Hugs computer* WO AIIIIIII NIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^!!!!!!  
  
Tomo: *hits Miko-chan over the head with a spork*  
  
Noda no Miko: By the way, this is Chiri-deary's Chapter na noda!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Yay!! It's my turn noda!  
  
  
  
  
  
//~*Ri*~//  
  
  
  
"………So then when my Mom turned around she saw me covered in mud!" Heika finished. Everyone laughed. I laughed along with them. I was feeling much better since this morning. Aono is so nice to me………  
  
No! Ri you can't think like this again!! Not after Hikou! Never! I felt my hands grip icy white at the edge of the table, my knuckles straining against the pale skin that cases them.  
  
"Hey Ri, you all right?" Aono asked quietly. His soft amber colored eyes were focused on me. Me. No one else. Just me. Only me. "You kinda looked pale." I felt a hand on my knee suddenly. Aono's hand. His thumb was rubbing the inside of my knee.  
  
Why do you have to be so nice?!? My insides screamed at him. I took a large swig of the Coke that had been supplied by Ryuuen.  
  
"Never better noda!" I said grinning from ear to ear. The warmth of his hand left me. I pretended I wasn't sad to see it go. I bit into my pizza.  
  
~I'm not falling for him noda!~ I said assuring myself in my mind. The silence that followed was mocking, ~Well I'm not! Hikou wouldn't want me to care for Aono! Would he?~ Then the silence spoke: ~Yes. He even said it himself. Don't you remember? 'I want you to be happy Ri. Even if that happiness is in someone else. Just………be………happy.' Those were his last word weren't they noda? You just aren't ready yet.~ Not ready? I was so ready!!!  
  
………  
  
………  
  
………?  
  
Why was I arguing with myself? It doesn't matter. Aono doesn't feel the same. End of discussion. (With myself………) I sighed quietly and finished off the slice of pizza. Aono smiled at me again. I felt my heart start melting.  
  
"This pizza's really good, ne?" asked Ryuuen. He was trying his best to look innocent but failed miserably for he was smiling at me wryly. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't what he thought it was!!! "But uh……… I think Ri's is a little spicy." He continued mischievously.  
  
"Eh?" Aono wondered. "What?"  
  
"He's quite red………" Ryuuen deliberately turned his head to the side and sent me a wink.  
  
"It's just fine noda!! Delicious!!" I took another bite to prove my point, trying to ignore the fact that my ears were burning. Ryuuen giggled into his hand like a madman. I sighed again and took a sip of my soda. Heika smiled a little. I was glad to see that he was loosening up. He seemed so formal when we first arrived. "Aren't Genrou an' Kouji supposed to be here by now noda??" I asked. I had just realized that we had been here for almost an hour. Aono frowned slightly.  
  
"You're right. They're usually late, but never this late………"  
  
"Why don't you go call them?" suggested Ryuuen. Aono nodded.  
  
"Be right back." He smiled at me again. GODS WOULD HE STOP DOING THAT!!!??? My face was starting to burn.  
  
"Oh dearest me………" Ryuuen put both hands on the sides of his face in an expression of mock-worry "Ri sure has been turning red a lot lately."  
  
"Maybe he's sick." Suggested Heika jokingly. He nudged Ryuuen.  
  
"Loooove sick!!!" sang Ryuuen like a little bird. A little bird whose beak I would enjoy crushing at the moment………  
  
"People are staring noda!!!" I hissed. Ryuuen tittered again. The bubbles in that Sprite he's drinking must have gone to his head. I grumbled a bit under my breath. Heika just smiled that light, content smile of his and watched the whole situation quietly.  
  
"If you tell I'm gonna-!" I began  
  
"Ehee-hee!! I knew it! I'm never wrong!!" Ryuuen crowed.  
  
"Wrong about what?" Aono's voice asked behind me. Eep………! Ryuuen and Heika both started to laugh. Aono looked confused and sat down again. Ryuuen's hands were once again, on the sides of his face.  
  
"Oh ho ho! Nothing! Why nothing at all!" He declared as he picked up another slice of his pizza. Aono cocked an eyebrow at them. Heika chuckled knowingly and fussed over his hair a bit. Aono shrugged elaborately.  
  
"Hey, as long as they're happy, right Ri?" he asked smiling. My breath hitched in my throat. Okay. It's all right Ri. Breath. That's all you have to do if you want to live. Just breathe and pray that he doesn't smile at you like that again. See? You're doing it! Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Inoutinoutinout. Breathe slowly because you're starting to hyperventilate and now Aono is looking at you strangely and OH NO I THINK HE KNOWS THAT YOU LIKE HIM!!!!  
  
"R-right noda!" I said in a jittery voice.  
  
" I got no answer at home. They're probably still sobering up. I bet they'll be better by three if you guys wanna come over." I thought about it for a moment. I had a bit of studding to do, but it was nothing that I couldn't do later.  
  
"Fine with me noda!"  
  
"I suppose that I could come. I have a test I need to study for………" Heika said quietly.  
  
"Really, Heika-sama, you need to loosen up more! We're both going!" Ryuuen said brightly.  
  
"Aono," Heika began, "Would you mind singing one of the songs your band sings?" He asked. "I've never heard your band Reincarnation?" He looked questioningly at Aono about our name before continuing. "I've never heard them play before." The expression on his face was that of a curious child's.  
  
"Here?" Aono asked. "Now?" Heika nodded lightly, some of the loose shiny hair he had spent those brief moments fussing over drifted into his eyes again. "Alright." (A/N: Another mini Disclaimer: I dun own Vertical Horizon who happens to sing this kick ass (sorry I took your favorite words, Butterfly Ishida! ^_^!) song noda………)  
  
"//Oo-oo you make me lay down  
  
Oo-oo you make me forget I am here.  
  
Oo-oo you make me safe now.  
  
Oo-oo you make the faces disappear……//"  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes as he began to sing. He has the voice of an angel, really. Kind of haunting………  
  
"//I'm all right by the way  
  
Everyone saves the day  
  
Sometimes I feel it//"  
  
I couldn't help but watch his mouth move as he sang. I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by a person who has their tongue pierced……… what do *I* care for anyway?  
  
"//Send it up,  
  
Ah-ah, send it up now  
  
Send it up,  
  
Send it up to me//"  
  
Okay, maybe I'm the tiniest bit curious about what it would be like to be kissed by Aono. But that's all right?  
  
"//Oo-oo I feel so close now,  
  
Oo-oo you're taking me back from where I've been.  
  
Oo-oo I'm not alone now.  
  
Oo-oo you rest me up and rush me in//"  
  
Yeah. That's right. What do they always say? Curiosity killed the cat? Yeah. That's right. Curiosity……… that's all it is.  
  
"//I'm all right by the way.  
  
Everyone saves the day.  
  
Sometimes I feel it//"  
  
No. No, that's all it's not. I wanted him to kiss me. But, I knew that Aono couldn't possibly feel the same way. He couldn't possibly. He never would. Never. I felt a strange foreign ache across my abdomen.  
  
  
  
"//Send it up  
  
Ah-ah send it up now,  
  
Send it up  
  
Send it up………//"  
  
A few people around us applauded, Aono looked around at them, surprised. The song was over. Why was that ache still there? Heika laughed softly.  
  
"Good job Aono!"  
  
"Yes, sing another!" cheered Ryuuen.  
  
It hurt………oh Lord it hurt. My lower lip started to tremble a little. The grains in the table I had been so intently watching began to merge together like watery ink on rice paper. I blinked hard, but the tears kept jumping up in my eyes, refusing to hide any longer. I was suddenly faced with a pair of concerned honey amber eyes. Aono had taken me by my chin and tilted my face up.  
  
"You all right Ri?" he asked for the second, no third time today. I tore my chin from his hand.  
  
"Fine. I'm just feeling a little ill noda." I said quietly. "I think I'd better go home." His hand was on my shoulder.  
  
"You want me to drive you home then?" His voice was so quiet. I drew in a shaky breath, working up the nerve to speak.  
  
"N-no. I'll be alright by myself na noda. I'll walk or take the bus or something." I replied. I choked on the saline that had clouded my eyes as I spoke.  
  
"Ya sure?" Aono started as I stood abruptly. I had to get out of here. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I just couldn't do anything. I nodded my head and gathered my things in a hurry.  
  
"Bye Ri." He sounded so sad.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Heika said gently.  
  
"Yeah, feel better Ri." I almost smiled. Ryuuen could see through the mask I had carefully put up. I almost smiled. But then I looked in Aono's eyes. Sadness? Why was he sad? I was the one with the shattered heart here! I'm the one who will never know what it's like to love you because you couldn't possibly like guys! I threw my satchel hurriedly over my shoulder and began to walk quickly out of Everybody's Pizza. My eyes felt so *thick*. I could hardly see past my tears. I bumped into someone.  
  
"Scuse me." I muttered half-heartedly. My fingers gripped the satchel strap as I dragged the heel of my free hand across my eyes so I could see. I must have made quite the interesting little character, striding quickly over the pedestrian trodden earth with my arms crossed over my chest and my gaze downcast. Tears were streaking down my face now. Some people were giving my sympathetic gazes. I wanted to stop and scream at them: 'What do you know about me? Nothing! So you shouldn't look at me like that!' Others just ignored me. Or pretended to. A few dared to glance at me out of the corner of their eyes ~Poor little boy! What a terrible thing that must have happened to him to make him cry so!~ They were all thinking that. I knew they were. And there was still that ache……… why was it there?? What was its purpose?  
  
"Hey Ri!" A voice to my left side called. I peered out of the corner of my eye. Aono had pulled his Hummer to the curb and was inching along side me slowly. "Listen, if you're sick I don't want you to be out here by yourself. Please………just let me take you home." I heaved a sigh and stopped. I stood there in the middle of the sidewalk with some of my loose hair plastered to my face from tears, deciding.  
  
Noda no Miko: MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger noda!!! ^_^!!!! Hee, hee, hee!!!! Dun worry I'll have the next chapter out soon na noda! If I get at least FIVE more reviews noda!!! Heh heh heh!  
  
Tomo: Honestly, I thought you were above bribing your readers!  
  
Noda no Miko: I wouldn't call it a *bribe* now noda! More like a *motivational tactic* noda!  
  
Chichiri: You made me a sap na noda!  
  
Noda no Miko: If you think this chapter is sappy-happy wait till you read the next chapter noda!! ^_^!!! Well I have some reading to catch up on (Purple Mouse's 'Another Story' IT SUGOI!!!) So I'll have ta catch ya later noda!!! Ja ne! 


	6. ...But satisfation brought him back! ~Ao...

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Hi there noda!!! Just thought ya might like t' know that this is a sappy chapter na noda!!! So is the next one………  
  
Tomo: Doesn't Tasuki-kun come after this chapter??  
  
Noda no Miko: Yeah. Your point noda?  
  
Tasuki: WAI! I dun wanna be a sap!!  
  
Rose_senshi: Lonarwolf is gonna be mad that you put Chichiri with Tomo. He hates Tomo.  
  
Tomo: WHY? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME????? *Sob*  
  
Chichiri: Err, I don't hate you noda………  
  
Nuriko: Awww!!!  
  
Noda no Miko: So, ahh, a REALLY NICE reviewer Butterfly Ishida requested an Hoto-hunny/Nuri-chan thing……… so I might do that noda!  
  
Hotohori: What kind of a nickname is… Hoto-hunny?  
  
Noda no Miko: Also da… this has… citrus… na noda  
  
Nuriko: *gasp! * You? Writing citrus?? *giggles* Oooh! That's just too much!  
  
Noda no Miko: Sooorry! I didn't mean to noda! Really!! I got the 'Yaoi amongst cackling opera singers and kawaii monks' disease noda!!!  
  
Hotohori: That's not a real disease!  
  
Noda no Miko: So this chapter is lime flavored or is it orange noda? I think lime… WAI! I dun know! I'm new to this na noda! I don't think it's either and it's definitely not a lemon noda (not even a fake one) so it's a- a TANGERINE noda!! Yes, yes, that's it… Tangerine…  
  
Tasuki: Can ya stop blabberin' an actually cut to the story?  
  
Noda no Miko: I dun blabber noda!!! What I have to say is very insightful na noda………  
  
All sans Miko-chan: Suuuuure………  
  
  
  
  
  
//*~Aono~*//  
  
  
  
Ri shuffled on the sidewalk uncertainly. His eyes were lowered, but I could tell that he had been crying. Again. And this time I was certain it was because of me. I'm not sure what passed through his mind as he stood there, what thoughts were circling in his head, but he stood there, gnawing on his thumbnail. If not for the situation I would have thought that he looked cute standing there like that. What could I say to make him feel better?  
  
"L-look………I'm sorry that I scared you………" He looked up at me, one of his mahogany brown eyes hidden by the feathery bangs, the other wide in shock. What I had just uttered made no sense to me. I wasn't sure if I had scared him or not. But something told me what I had sang had frightened him. Could it have reminded him of Hikou in some way?  
  
"I……… how did you know?" his voice was just below a whisper, but I could hear him perfectly. His hand reluctantly gripped the door handle and he opened the door to my car. He climbed in with a great deal more trepidation than he had earlier this morning. He shut the door behind him gently.  
  
"Alright, take me home noda………I've been meaning to talk to you anyway na noda." I felt my heart beat speed up. What was wrong with me? I had barely known this guy for two days!!  
  
"Okay." I said licking my suddenly dry lips. "Where to?" Gods, I sounded like that chauffer guy on Driving Miss Daisy!  
  
"Go straight until the first left, then take it." I nodded, mindful to keep my eyes on the road and not on him. He was facing the passenger side window. There was nothing but an icy cold silence in the car. Through the silence, my mind races, far, far away. That's one of the most powerful talents I posses you know. I can run miles with out taking a single step forward. The ability was first developed when I was a little kid, my father and mother were fighting in front of me and I just………started thinking about other things, happy things set far in the future. My mind was running around in circles now, here, but at the same time not all together focused. I wasn't all the way in Aono land. And naturally, like I found myself doing more and more frequently, I was thinking about the boy who was sitting next to me. The boy with hair colored like the autumn sky. The boy who had eyes that looked like pools of liquid chocolate, without being thick and syrupy. (Did you know his eyes have a strange red shading to them?!?) The boy whose skin holds a pale luminescence to it that is much like the moon. The boy who I had just sang a song that made me think of him each time I heard it. And that had scared him. We were at a red light. I chanced to steal a glance at him. He was sitting slumped down, perfect white skin striking against the black leather. His face was turned away from mine; he sat gazing out of the window.  
  
"S-so………" I began; I couldn't think that it was possible to sound that weak. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. The beautiful eyes turned painfully toward me. (I swear those eyes look like polished cherry-wood. They're so shiny and smooth and full of life. Gah, I ain't no poet………)  
  
"Can it wait noda?" He asked in an equally weak voice. I nodded.  
  
"Sure." I said quietly. I held his gaze. I didn't want to look away. And I wouldn't have if the bastard behind me hadn't honked his horn when the light turned green………  
  
When Ri finally told me to stop, it was in front of a some-what shabby apartment complex. The white wash walls were peeling and cracking. It reminded me strongly of the skin of an old woman.  
  
"This is it na noda." I gazed at the black slatted roof. It looked suspiciously leaky.  
  
"This is where you live?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's not very much, it was all my family could afford noda." Ri replied. He climbed quietly out of the car and climbed the rickety wooden steps. "You………you wanna come in noda?" he asked softly. There was that weird rush inside me again. I didn't say anything, but I followed him inside. The inside of the apartment was white walls with dark green carpeting. Very western. He had furniture. (Unlike my apartment. We all sat on the floor, not because we are traditional, but because we are broke.) I eased myself down on the nubby red couch that was tipping to the side like a man who had drank too much sake. Ri kind of stood in the middle of the room as if he was deciding what to do with him self.  
  
"Do you want some tea noda?" I picked at the hole in the thigh of my jeans.  
  
"Uh, sure." I kept my eyes focused on the worn carpet as he bustled about, putting on a kettle, boiling water, getting out tea bags etc. I've never really been much for cooking. Kouji's our number one chef. Genrou tried to cook once………nearly burned everything to the ground too. Never give that guy fire. He's dangerous. Ri handed me a china cup.  
  
"Here you go noda." He mumbled. He sat down next to me, but for some strange reason I felt like he was so far away.  
  
"So," I prompted quietly, "talk."  
  
"Okay." There was silence. A looooong silence. "Oh, right. I think that would involve me speaking, ne?" Ri asked. A small wavering smile played on his face. "Well, I, uh, see, the thing is noda that I-" He sighed. "This is so hard to explain, I don't know if I can I've never said anything like this to anyone na noda..." I really, really know that I should be listening to him and not watching his lips move, but I couldn't help it. They're shaped just right. Pretty, kind of soft pinkish………I wonder what they'd taste like………(so folks, do I pass the A.D.D test or not?) "And well, I just, oh Gods don't hate me if I say this noda, but I think, maybe, just maybe that I might-" In the meantime, I had set my untouched tea down on a near by coffee table. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly closed the gap between us and kissed his mouth gently. For once, I didn't even think of the out come. I pulled back an inch or two to see his reaction. He looked shocked, surprised. His cheeks were tinted a rosy color. Ri cleared his throat and swallowed.  
  
"W-well, you just said what I meant to with out speaking so, I mean, I kinda just- do I babble a lot when I'm nervous noda?" He gazed up at me and wrinkled his nose just a bit.  
  
"Maybe a little." I admitted playfully before kissing him again. You know how on TV or in a movie when couples kiss for the first time how they describe fireworks and electricity? This was the exact opposite. This kiss was-was well, uh, yummy. The inside of his mouth was hot and sweet. It tasted……… I'm not really sure how it tasted. It tasted like nothing I've had before. If I find something that tastes like it, I'll let you know what it is. I ran my tongue over the ridges of his mouth, traced his lips, his ring, and as I was thoroughly trying my hardest to convince myself that Ri had put some sort of hallucinogen in the tea and I had passed out moments before and was dreaming this up. I cupped his face in my hands just to make sure as I underwent the same treatment.  
  
When we finally parted I was almost positive that my face was hot enough to fry an egg on.  
  
"Uhm… N-noda…" Ri began. I was suddenly very aware of everything. His arms around my shoulders (one hand tangled in my hair) his breath tickling my face, everything.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." I said quietly. He nodded and leaned his head against my shoulder. I leaned against the arm of his little sofa. His eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"'M kinda sleepy noda…" he mumbled dozily while he rubbed an eye with a fist. Like a little kid that was really tired. How cute. I yawned ever so slightly. It was weird. I was kind of tired too.  
  
"'Kay…" I let my head drop back on the arm of the sofa. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Really. I didn't. But I did. When I woke up again, it was ten minutes until three.  
  
"Oh crap." I mumbled. I sat-lay there for a moment fighting an internal battle. Wake Ri up and go hang out with the others or go back to sleep. Ri opened his eyes before I decided. He yawned just a little.  
  
"You have a nice nap?" he mumbled into the crook of my neck.  
  
"Mm-hm." I returned. I felt my eyelids start to drift shut again.  
  
"What time is it noda?" Ri asked, snuggling closer.  
  
"Two fifty-three." I replied.  
  
"Don't we have to be some where at three na noda?" Ri asked. I sighed a little.  
  
"Yeah, shall we?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"Lets." Ri joined me. He exited his apartment and climbed back in to the Hummer. When we got to my place, Genrou and Kouji were in our kitchen (if you call a stove, fridge, and two cupboards a kitchen) with their pajama pants on doing what I like to call their 'Happy Dance' and laughing like they had gone insane. Their, uh Happy Dance actually is a lot like some kind of mix between square dancing and that Russian hat dance. It's pretty funny to look at.  
  
"Da?" Ri looked kind of confused.  
  
"We did it!" Crowed Kouji.  
  
"Err, did what?" I asked. The both of them began to jabber incoherently. I managed to pick out: Telephone, manager, Surreal, and T.V. Ri cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy dog.  
  
"Nani noda?"  
  
"It's soooo fuckin' cool! Ya won't believe it!" Genrou yammered.  
  
"We're gonna open for the band Surreal!" Kouji interjected.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked. Kouji's eyes went wide.  
  
"You dunno who Surreal is?" he asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Err, Kou, we dun know who th' hell Surreal is either." Genrou pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah! But hey! Th' manager of Purple, what's her name again Gen- kun?"  
  
"Miss. Makaiyo?" Genrou ventured.  
  
"Yeah, that chick, she called us an'-" Kouji started.  
  
"Said we was gunna open fer 'em an' that-"  
  
"Th' performance's gunna be on T.V.!!!" They both shouted.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked. I had to work on a new song then!  
  
"Yeah!!!" the two of them started to Happy Dance again.  
  
"I know who Surreal is na noda!" Ri cried. "They're a British rock band! They're really popular noda!"  
  
"What're we doin' standin' here like bakas? We need to celebrate! Bring on th' sake!" Genrou bellowed.  
  
"I have a feeling Genrou's the sort of person that if the mail comes be 'brings on th' sake' noda!" Ri whispered. I laughed and reminded Genrou that Ri and I are the only ones present that are legally allowed to drink. He and Kouji sulked a bit and then began to Happy Dance again. I had a feeling they'd get rip-roaringly drunk sooner or later. They always manage to.  
  
"Uh, what's going on in here?" Heika and Ryuuen were here.  
  
"We're gonna be on T.V.! We're gonna be on T.V.!" Chanted Genrou and Kouji. Ri and I stated what we knew and tried not to get too excited.  
  
"We're gonna be on T.V too!!" We miserably failed. Ryuuen's whole face lit up.  
  
"Really?? Yay!" He smiled and clapped to show he was happy. Heika smiled and shook our hands. (Must be some rich-boy thing)  
  
"Really? When?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, guys, when are we opening?" I asked.  
  
"Friday! Friday!" Heika looked around at our, well, poorness-ness.  
  
"You have no furniture." He stated.  
  
"We have a couch." I said pointing to the lonely thing in the corner. He explored the room for a bit.  
  
"I had no idea people were this bad off. Why did mother not tell me…(mumble, mumble) that people could be so wretchedly poor?"(*) Well, I got to hand it to the guy. He sure is honest. (A/N: *That was from manga number five noda.)  
  
"So, we're all here! Who wants some sake, eh?"  
  
"Genrou………"  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Weeee-eeell! That's the end for now na noda!!!  
  
Nuriko: You know what I've just noticed?  
  
Hotohori: What?  
  
Nuriko: Every band member is gay…  
  
Chichiri: We're a punk-rock version of The Village People noda!!  
  
Tomo: I call dibs on being the policeman!  
  
Noda no Miko: Will Aono write his song in time? Will Heika ever hook it up with Ryuuen? And most importantly: Will Genrou and Kouji ever gat drunk and 'boink eachother's brains out' again??? Find out next time on BEKKU HAKUSHI NODA!!!  
  
Tasuki: Bah, shuddup an' write th' next chapter Miko-chan!  
  
Noda no Miko: *glower, glower* For that I'm making you extra sappy noda!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
//~*Owari*~// (for now that is noda!!) 


	7. Frights, Triplets, Love, and Pancakes ~G...

Disclaimer: *goes insane* I HATE WRITING THESE NODA!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Konnichiwa minna-san noda!!! I'm so happy! More reviews na noda!! I have more than one page now noda!!! ^_^!!! Ooh, an' here's a mini- advertisement na noda: Read my fic 'Sunshine Lasts Forever' I really like it and I want to know what people think na noda! Otay! Now, this chapter is Genrou's chapter! Its kind of sappy-happy noda… so be prepared for the major attack of the fuzzies I had while I was writing this chapter noda!  
  
Tomo: So, if you could be so kind as to review, we here at the Bekku Hakushi staff would be much obliged. So obliged in fact that Miko-chan is gonna go straight to the chapter!!! Isn't that right Miko-chan? *Plunks Miko-chan down in her computer chair*  
  
Noda no Miko: Mmph mm nnf nummm!! *She is gagged so she can't talk*  
  
Tasuki: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
//*~Genrou~*//  
  
  
  
I lay in our too-small bed looking up at the ceiling. I'm not really looking at anything. Not really. I still can't believe that we're going to be on T.V.! For real! Real people are going to watch us sing! I'm scared kind of actually. I've never been on T.V. before. I don't think any of us have. That's one reason I can't sleep. It's eleven forty-seven and I'm so wired that I can't even halfway close my friggin eyes. The other reason that I can't sleep is lying with its ear over my heart and a little hand on my stomach, slid underneath my shirt. Kouji mutters something in his sleep and his hand inches up higher. It's nice to just stay here and watch him sleep you know. After Heika and Ryuuen went home, (Aono asked Ri if he'd like to stay the night, out of the blue, just like that.) and we finally wound down, it's nice to lay here with him like I always do at night. His breathing is so slow and even. And sometimes I can't help but wonder what he dreams about. Like for instance, what would he dream about me? Sorry, I can't really help it. His hair is down right now, 'cause it always is while he's sleeping. I run my fingers through it a couple of times. I love this little bastard laying here with me you know. More than anything. I keep hearing this song on the radio that reminds me a lot of something I might sing to him. I don't know who it's by or even the fuckin' name, but it doesn't matter, it's still our song. I only know this one part, and that's the part that reminds me the most. It goes:  
  
//I, I feel so alive, for the very first time,  
  
I can't deny you,  
  
I feel so alive.  
  
I feel so alive, for the very first time,  
  
And I think I can fly!//  
  
That's what it feels like when I'm with Kouji. Whatever we're doing, I always feel like I'm flying. Goes to show I really need to stop drinking whiskey, ne? I give a small smile and feel my eyelids start to get heavy. Yeah, I'm gonna remake that song for him once we get famous…if we get famous.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" I'm awakened the next morning by a terrified scream. I sit up, instantly alert. Kouji's side of the bed is empty! That was him screaming! I leap to my feet and grab his bass by its neck. I charge into the kitchen where his screams were coming from, bass raised read to attack. But when I caught sight of just what was making my Kouji scream, I started to scream too.  
  
"Really now," It says huffily, "There's no need to be so frightened!" Kouji quickly padded over and hid behind me, face buried in my shoulders.  
  
"It's th' wicked witch." Kouji whimpered.  
  
"No it's not! It's Grandfather Jun!!!" Piped one of three little girls with turquoise hair. (They all looked freakishly similar…)  
  
"Gr-grandpa, heh, what a pleasant surprise, but um, how did you find me noda?" Ri stepped from behind Aono's door. He was in Aono's favorite sleeping shirt: Hootie and the Blowfish '93. Aono got it from his first concert. He *never* lets anyone else wear that shirt. Something was up.  
  
"I have my ways!"  
  
"He got your mama and papa to tell him then when you weren't at home he got the land lord to-" the second little girl was promptly bopped on the head with Grandpa Jun's cane. Kouji's clasp on my waist tightened.  
  
"Besides, I had to see my favorite grandson." Grandpa Jun said scowling. He inspected Ri closely. "What's that through you lip?" he asked suspiciously. Both of Ri's hands flew to his lips.  
  
"Nothing noda." Was the muffled reply.  
  
"No, you have that piercing thing those kids like to mutilate their bodies with! Kids these days! Who made you-?"  
  
"Aww, but Ri looks pretty like that Grandpa Jun!!" Objected the third and final kid. Grandpa Jun glared at her.  
  
"Be quiet Lai Lai!" He hissed.  
  
"What's all this noise out here?" Asked a sleepy voice.  
  
"You! You're the one who made my grandson mutilate himself!" Grandpa Jun jumped in the air as Aono entered the room and grasped onto his shirt collar. Aono screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh! I'm having a nightmare aren't I?!?" Ri sighed.  
  
"No, it's just my grandfather and my little cousins na noda…" He explained.  
  
"Lai Lai!" Piped one  
  
"Nyan Nyan!" the second exclaimed.  
  
"Wai Wai!" Cried the third.  
  
"Hush!" Grandpa Jun hissed.  
  
"Eyay-eyay!" the (triplet?) girls chanted. Grandpa Jun sighed.  
  
"Ri, who are these people?" He asked.  
  
"They're the members of th-the band I'm in n-n-noda." Ri stammered. Grandpa Jun cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Band?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes, a rock band noda." Ri responded.  
  
"Rock band…"  
  
"Yay! Ri-kun's in a rock band! Eyay-eyay!" The little girls sang and danced in a circle around their cousin.  
  
"Aw, ain't they cute Gen-kun?" Kouji asked grinning.  
  
"They're somethin' all right." I muttered. Grandpa Jun scowled at all of us.  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you! Especially you there!" He cried pointing his staff at Aono. Aono shrank back slightly.  
  
"Hey, 'bye Grandpa noda…" Ri gave a timid little wave.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you get home!" Here Grandpa Jun began to mutter to himself. "Really first the kid wants to be a concert pianist, then he puts a few holes in his body and wants to play that-that trash they call rock…" I was about to open my mouth and give dear ol' Grandpa a piece o' my mind but Kouji clasped my shoulder and shook his head. The door shut.  
  
"S-so," Aono began after the sound had faded, "Who wants breakfast?"  
  
"That would be great noda!" Ri said brightly. Kouji started to roll up his shirtsleeves.  
  
"Pancakes sound good to ya?" Asked Kouji.  
  
"Ya kiddin'? They fuckin' sound great!" I said. I was really hungry. (Being scared to death has that effect on you, you know.)  
  
"'Kay!" Kouji said brightly. He bounced over to the stove and started to set things up. I grinned. He's always been a morning person. In a few minutes…  
  
"Fresh off the stove! Get 'em while they're hot!" Kouji flips a few of the pancakes off of the pan. There's a big scramble between me and Aono to get to them 'cuz we both know that Kouji can really cook. Ri laughs, steps over both of us, and gets a few of the pancakes. I pout slightly as Aono sits down with his plate.  
  
"I want some…" Kouji grins.  
  
"Dun worry Gen-chan ya can have some from the next batch. They got chocolate chips."  
  
"Chocolate chips? Those're th' best kind!" Ha! Take that Aono! While we eat it's almost totally silent. But it was a happy silence. That's how it is when the foods really good. After Aono finishes, he goes to get dressed.  
  
"You can really cook Kouji noda!" Ri says after finishing off his third helping.  
  
"I ain't really that good. Yer jus' hungry." Kouji replies.  
  
"Aww, yer so modest." I tease as I poke him in the side with my fingers.  
  
"Gen-kun!!" He squeaks. (He's real ticklish ^_^.) Ri watches us and smiles. I can't really explain why but his eyes look kind of sad.  
  
"How long have you guys known each other noda?" Ri asked raising his eyebrows. Kouji turns to me.  
  
"Err, good question. Gen-kun how long *have* we know each other?"  
  
"Uhm, I think maybe three 'r four years. Yeah, that sounds right." I said at last after recalling events. Kouji thinks for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, feels like we've known each other ferever though." He grins at me. I grin back.  
  
"Hey, Genrou, ya seen any of my music sheets?" Aono asked as he came in. Must be writing a new song.  
  
"I think I saw 'em on top o' th' TV." Kouji replies.  
  
"Thanks." Aono saunters across the room and gets some paper. " I was thinking that we could sing a few songs and then have the new one. I'd kinda like it to be purely acoustic." He says. "Kouji, if I write the song, do you think you could double my guitar on your bass?" he asked. Kouji smiles.  
  
"Anythin's possible." He says.  
  
"Could you play a few songs for me later so I could work out an accompaniment noda?" Ri asked as he got up from the floor with his plate. Aono shrugs.  
  
"Sure I could. Whenever you want." Ri thanks him and puts his dishes in the sink.  
  
" I think that I'm gonna go get dressed noda." He says as he leaves. Aono nods and goes to go get his guitar. Eventually Kouji and me finish eating and go to get dressed to.  
  
"Hey Gen-kun?" his voice is muffled as he pulls his shirt over his head.  
  
"Yeah?" I zip my jeans.  
  
"Are ya scared about bein' on th' TV?" he asks as he goes about putting his boots on.  
  
"Well, kinda." I admit. "But I mean, it ain't like we're gunna get booed offa th' stage right?" I asked. Kouji thought for a while.  
  
"I guess not." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and drops his head on my chest.  
  
"But still, I mean, we're gunna be on TV, that's pretty cool right? All our work's gunna pay off." I point out as I rest my cheek on the top of his head.  
  
"So I got nothin' to worry about, huh?" Kouji looks up at me.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't worry. Ya'd jus' loose yer sleep." I reply. He smiles a little.  
  
"Ya always know what to say to cheer me up Gen-kun." He says quietly.  
  
"I try." I said as I swayed us back and forth. Kinda like we were dancing or something. "Don't forget, even if we don't do a good job th' first time, there's always th' next time." Kouji nods as we continue swaying. I wanted to say something else. But I was too scared to say it. I was even more frightened of saying what I wanted to say than I was scared of being on TV and looking directly at Grandpa Jun combined.  
  
//An' don't forget I love ya either.// I add silently.  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Hee hee hee!! That's what Tasuki gets for messing with the might wrath of the Miko!!!  
  
Tasuki: Fluuuuuffy purtty purrty fluuuuuuuuufy…  
  
Kouji: You've turned his brains to mush!!  
  
Nuriko: He should be back to normal by the next chapter.  
  
Noda no Miko: AN' RI AN' AONO DID NOT SKREW EACHOTHER (yet) NODA SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS IN YOUR HEADS NA NODA!!!  
  
Chichiri: What was that 'yet' for noda?  
  
Tomo: Yeah Miko-chan, what's up?  
  
Noda no Miko: Hee hee hee… 


	8. The Big Night or The Begining or Memorie...

Disclaimer: We are on what chapter now noda? Chapter eight? And you still think I own this noda?  
  
Noda no Miko: K'nnichiwa minna! I'm glad to be back noda!!!  
  
Tomo: She had writer's block the size of a fridge for a week.  
  
Noda no Miko: I would like to, again, thank the reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS NODA!!!!!!! ^,^ Especially those who are in the Tas/Chi fan ring noda! You guys support this even if it's Tas/Kou na noda!!  
  
Chichiri: ::teary eyed:: I'm part of a fan ring noda?? I feel so loved na noda...  
  
Tasuki: Fllllluuuuuuufffy.... @,@  
  
Kouji: Oh no! Tasuki's still a mush-brain!!  
  
Nuriko: I'll fix that! ::knocks Tasuki upside the head::  
  
Tasuki: Waaaahh, what th' hell?  
  
Noda no Miko: Looks like he's back noda!!  
  
Tomo: Good! Now we can start the fic! Kakakaka!!!  
  
Noda no Miko: On with the fic noda!!  
  
//*~Aono~*//  
  
I paced back and forth in my dressing room. It was the big night. Earlier makeup artists came and did my makeup. That was a weird experience.  
  
`Iie! Hiroshi! That concealer makes his skin look too pale! The stage lights will make his face look white! You want him to look like a clown?' (Or an opera singer. Whoa, where'd that come from? ) And I have a dressing room. That's weird too. We're usually always all crammed in one room. There was a little rap on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Ri noda." Said the voice on the other side.  
  
"Hey, c'mon in." I called over my shoulder. I felt my heart start racing again. Dammit, I'm acting like an emo-induced (A/N: Emo, incase you don't know is a type of romantic, slow and mopey punk rock noda...) prep and we've only been together for a week! I hear the door creak open as I went about tuning my guitar. A pair of arms twined around my waist.  
  
"You nervous noda?" he asked. I thought about this.  
  
"Not really. More excited." I answered at last. He rested his chin on my shoulder. His skin was so warm... "You're hot." I noted. Ri winked cheekily.  
  
"Thanks noda!" he joked.  
  
"No, I mean your face is hot." I replied turning him to face me. His cheeks were a bit pinkish too.  
  
"Is it noda?" Ri asked putting both hands on either side of his face in a very Ryuuen-like gesture. "It's probably because I'm nervous noda." He reasoned. I kissed his forehead.  
  
"Alright." I said quietly. "But I don't want you to come down with a cold. Take it easy out there, alright?"  
  
"I will na noda." He said resting his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"You're on!" shouted the voice of Miss Makaiyo. I leaned down and kissed Ri's mouth gently.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"You too noda." We exited and came up on stage as we set up, the audience danced to some kind of music I had never heard before but it sounded vaguely familiar. All music seems like that though. I looked over my shoulder to see if we were set. Kouji gave me a thumbs-up sign and Ri smiled.  
  
"Hey how are ya?" I asked into the mike. There was a cheer in my response. Good crowd. "We're Reincarnation, I'm Aono, the drummer is Genrou, this man next to me here at the keys is Ri and the little wonder at the bass is named Kouji. Now that you know us, we'd like to get started."  
  
"Enjoy the show noda!" Ri added. As we launched into our set, I thought about the new song I had written. That's really the only thing that un-nerves me about performing. Singing new material. I had somewhat subconsciously written it for Ri. I think. I'm not really sure. Now that I think of it, I'm not sure of a lot of things. We were to only play three songs. The last one was the new material. I saw Ryuuen serving drinks to everyone. With him were Heika and two girls. Oh, the second song was over. Time to sing the new one. I picked up my acoustic guitar and Kouji got his bass ready. (A/N: Da... I don't own Incubus either noda... I also changed the song a bit, just cuz I can noda...) I strummed a few jarring chords at an abrupt rhythm as Kouji followed along. I began to sing.  
  
"//If I had made me, I woulda been made somehow,  
  
If I hadn't assembled myself I'da fallen apart by now.  
  
If I had made me I'd be more inclined to bow.  
  
Bow is the beat; it would have swallowed me up  
  
And that's more than I can allow.  
  
Boy, hey, boy.//"  
  
I winked a Ri on that last line. He smiled and rocked to the beat. Kouji and I had somehow made it to center stage. We were back to back and sharing a mike.  
  
"//If you let `em make you,//"  
  
"//Let `em make you//" Kouji echoed in a whisper.  
  
"//Make you paper mache,  
  
At a distance you're strong, until the wind comes  
  
Then you crumble and blow away.//"  
  
Here I played harder, making my hip movements more erotic, Kouji stood to my left, closer to Genrou, making similar motions. Wolf howls filled the crowd. They loved us!  
  
"//If you let `em fuck you, there will no foreplay,  
  
Rest assured, they'll screw you complete so your ass is blue and grey.//"  
  
Then Kouji and I sang together:  
  
"//You should make amends with you.  
  
If only for better health, better health,  
  
But if you really want to live,  
  
Why not try and make yourself, make yourself.//"  
  
The cameras were blinding, the audience was wild, and this is what I imagined it would be like. But, not the first time we preformed. It was strange.  
  
"//If I had made me, I woulda been made somehow,//"  
  
My voice was above a whisper. It was horse, I'd never heard it sound like this before.  
  
"//I won't let `em make me, it's more that I can allow.  
  
So when I make me, I won't be paper mache  
  
And if ya fuck me,  
  
Fuck me in your own way  
  
Fuck me in your own way  
  
Fuck me in your own way.//  
  
The audience seemed to like this part. There was cheering and wolf howls everywhere. Too bad all those girls out there didn't know I was singing for another boy. (What they also didn't know is that particular boy happened to be the most gorgeous thing on the face of the planet in my opinion, but hey, what they don't know won't hurt them.)  
  
"//You should make amends with you.  
  
If only for better health, better health.  
  
And if you really want to live,  
  
Why not try and make yourself, make yourself  
  
Make your self.  
  
Make yourself.  
  
Ooooo-oooh...//"  
  
Our performance was over, as we were thanked, I felt completely numb. Those people were cheering for us. Me. Ri. Kouji. Genrou. Us. I thanked them and introduced Surreal. More cheers. I exhaled a shaky breath as we left the stage. Kouji leapt high in the air.  
  
"We did it!" He and Genrou started to Happy Dance but ended up hugging each other and bouncing around in dizzy circles. Ri smiled. His skin held all the colors of the spectrum from the strobe lights.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryuuen shouted over the dent of the crowd. He waved. "Over here!" We walked over and Genrou immediately began begging for something to drink. Ryuuen smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Guys, these're my friends, Miaka Yuuki and Yui Hongo." He motioned to a girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes who was proceeding to stuff her face with pizza. This was Miaka. The second girl had short blonde hair and large blue eyes. This was Yui. I smiled.  
  
"Hi. I'm Aono Ryo."  
  
"Aw, C'mon Ryuuen! Jus' a little glass!" Begged Genrou. Ryuuen rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I swear you want me to loose my job! You and Kouji'll have to make due with sharing till I'm not on duty anymore." The girl, the one called Yui walked up to me and stared up into my eyes. Her hands reached up and touched the side of my face. She smiled a little.  
  
"So this is what you look like without all that make-up on. Too bad you never took it off. You're a bishonen." Miaka laughed.  
  
"You must have me confused with a member from another band." I said smiling. She looked sad.  
  
"You don't remember do you?" she asked frowning. Genrou scowled at Ryuuen.  
  
"Heeeyy, how come ya let her get drunk an' not us?" He demanded. I sighed and shook my head. This was the beginning of a wild evening...  
  
Noda no Miko: If only Aono knew how right he was noda...  
  
Tasuki: Why'd ya have to stop there?  
  
Noda no Miko: Because I can noda! (fox-grin) Heika's chapter is next! Get ready Butterfly Ishida!! This is just for you noda!  
  
Tomo: That was a ...weird song we sang.  
  
Kouji: I like it...  
  
Chichiri: What's going to happen next noda?  
  
Noda no Miko: You'll see noda...you'll see... 


	9. Red Shiny cars.... ~Heika's ch.~

Disclaimer: Now, boys and girls. Let's think logically noda…If I, Noda no Miko owned Fushigi Yugi noda, would I write fan fiction and would Nuriko NOT be with Hotohori in the series noda?  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: K'nnichiwa noda!! Ee! I have more than thirty reviews na noda! I'm so happy! I want to thank the reviewers because with out them, there would be no Bekku Hakushi noda! Domo Arigatou!  
  
Nuriko: Yes, she may be mentally insane, but we love her.  
  
Tomo: As long as she's happy…  
  
Noda no Miko: Oh, right! I almost forgot noda! This chapter is dedicated to Butterfly Ishida! (She likes Hoto-Nuri noda)  
  
Tasuki: Right, are you quite finished?  
  
Kouji: My guess is no.  
  
Noda no Miko: Meg-chan also reviews EVERY chapter!!! Thank you Meg- chan noda!!!!!! ^_^_^_^!!!!  
  
Kouji: What'd I tell ya?  
  
Noda no Miko: Okay, I'm done now noda.  
  
Hotohori: So we can finally get to my chapter?  
  
Noda no Miko: Hai!  
  
Hotohori: Good, this is a wonderful chapter, well, because I did it, might I say that it's very complex… *explains for three hours*  
  
Tomo: *wakes up* Huh, nani? Okay, he's done blabbering…ka…ka…ka…  
  
Noda no Miko: ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!!  
  
Everyone else: ,;;;; Where does she get all of that energy??? *Worry, worry*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//*~Heika~*//  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryuuen and I were on the front doorstep to my house…making out. I think that's the correct term... I've never been that good with using slang. I'm not quite sure how it happened. He had driven me home, (if my mother and father had taken me, I would have arrived in a limousine, not a good vehicle to go…'clubbing' in)  
  
We were saying goodnight and he smiled at me. The next thing I know, *this* was happening. Not that I mind. Not that I mind at all in fact. It feels physically weird, but emotionally, it's wonderful. I've never really been kissed before, which must be something of a social disfiguration considering I'm eighteen years of age.  
  
It was sometime before we parted. Ryuuen's cheeks were flaming bright red underneath the porch light. I wondered silently what was the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss and how can you tell the difference as Ryuuen's hands ghosted to his cheeks, his middle finger neatly covering the beauty mark just underneath his left eye.  
  
"Is something the matter?" I asked. He shook his head in a vacant sort of way. I felt the corners of my mouth turn down in a frown.  
  
"You didn't like that did you? Sorry…" I said quietly. He looked up at me and smiled. I suppose that he thought I looked funny because he giggled into his hand.  
  
"You just caught me by surprise! Heika-sama, don't be silly!"  
  
Silly?  
  
I was silly?  
  
I brushed it off and allowed myself a tiny smile. So he didn't mind then. I took the hand he had been laughing in into both of mine.  
  
"Call me Heika. We are the same age, you don't have to use that formality." I said quietly. Ryuuen nodded.  
  
"O-okay Heika." He replied. He stood on tiptoe and kissed my cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder as he ran to his big Volkswagen van. I waved as the car started up, and as it was pulling out of the driveway, I unlocked the door and crept quietly inside. The lights were on but they're always on in my house, my parents were most likely asleep by n-  
  
"You were certainly out late this evening Heika." Unless my mother had decided to wait up for me, like she is now…  
  
"Yes, I was at the park." I lied. My mother would most certainly not approve of me being at a nightclub. She looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Until this late?" my mind raced for another activity.  
  
"Then I went to dinner with friends." I said quickly. My mother's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. She smiled knowingly.  
  
"I see." She sunk gracefully into the green satin sofa.  
  
"Sit down Heika." She said motioning toward the red armchair. I began to back pedal slightly.  
  
"That's alright mother, I'm quite tired, I think I'll head off to bed." I said raising my hands defensively.  
  
"Oh, but Heika darling, this is important, please sit down." I sighed and made my way over to the armchair. If this was another one of her lectures about how to properly shampoo my hair, I'm leaving right this moment. I cleared my throat and brushed some of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Yes, mother?" I asked. A smug smile wove its way around her lips.  
  
"I saw you on the porch before you came in." I felt all the blood drain from my face. I inwardly began to panic.  
  
My parents are so…so…well…they're bigots. My father already made it quite clear he doesn't want us to see any one that is the same gender or different race or religion as we are. I was in trouble, I was in trouble, I was in trouble! My mother laughed.  
  
"Heika, don't look so shocked!" she said as she fussed over her hair. "It's perfectly normal for young men your age to feel that way."  
  
"Mother, Ryuuen-" I began  
  
"Seems like a very nice young woman." mother said reaching over and patting my shoulder. I stared at her with my mouth agape. She thought Ryuuen was female. "I should like to meet her. I would think that your father would too." mother completely ignored me while I was trying to tell her otherwise.  
  
"Oh! I know! You can have her over for dinner tomorrow!" she continued.  
  
"Yes, mother that's very nice but-"  
  
"You know Heika, now that I think of it, I've never really seen you with a girl before."  
  
"Well you technically still haven't because-"  
  
"Is she your first girlfriend?" mother asked.  
  
"Well, my first-"  
  
"Oh, she must be! That's why I've never seen you with another girl! How sweet!"  
  
"Uhm, mother Ryuuen is not what she seems." I said, proud that for the first time this evening I had gotten in a full sentence.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't expect her to be in the same social standing as we are darling, you certainly could tell she wasn't by the way she dresses!" What was wrong with the way Ryuuen dressed? I liked his oversized sweaters, chino pants, and the loafers that are ever-present on his feet.  
  
"Well-" I began  
  
"I still don't see why you didn't go with that Houki girl we introduced to you, a very accomplished, well-rounded young lady." I rubbed my forehead.  
  
"She had a boyfriend." I reminded her. Mother waved that away and began to chatter more.  
  
"She looks so similar to that- what's her name Heika? Ryuuen? That's quite a strange name for a girl,"  
  
"That's because-"  
  
"Oh, it must be some lower class thing…You are still having her over for dinner correct?" I *hated* being interrupted, I *hate* when people manipulate me into doing what the want. This was all so familiar. It was like…the advisors…all ways making me do as they see fit…had I been there for…for…Ryuuen, had they let me go…the beast… I shook my head to clear it of the strange thoughts that had been plaguing as of late.  
  
"We could serve poached eggs and wild duck, that is your favorite after all."  
  
"No it isn't." I said through clenched teeth. I had never liked poached eggs and wild duck. And she wonders why I never eat it. My mother looked confused.  
  
"It isn't?" she asked. "What could be better?" I thought for a moment.  
  
"Pizza. Pizza with red round things…err…pepperoni and eating it with my friends with out an escort hovering over my shoulder." I said.  
  
"Oh and who are your friends?"  
  
"Aono, Kouji, Genrou, and Ri. You wouldn't like them mother, the live in an apartment with not enough money to buy even furniture, they have lots of body piercings and Kouji and Genrou swear like carpenters with nine fingers. I was at a nightclub tonight listening to them sing. They're in a rock band and when they dance they swivel their hips." I sat back satisfied while mother stared at me open-mouthed.  
  
"H-Heika, did Ryuuen introduce you to these…people?" And, folks she uses the term loosely.  
  
"Yes mother *he* did." Mother's jaw dropped even more.  
  
"H-h-he? You were-?" It was my turn to smile smugly.  
  
"Kissing a guy. Yes." I replied coolly. I stood and began to leave. "If you don't mind mother, I think I'm going to go for a ride." I walked calmly out the door. There. Now I feel much better. I walked up the driveway (it's almost a half a mile long) and into the garage. Our family has at least six or seven cars. (Which I think pointless because we have a chauffer that takes us everywhere) I don't keep track of them. I do know which two are mine. I tried to decide which one to drive in. I finally settled on the shiny, shiny red one, because, well, red's my favorite color and it was shiny and quiet so I'd be less likely to wake any one else. I pulled out of the drive way and drove quietly down the street.  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: That's all for the time being noda!!  
  
Hotohori: Really? ::sad eyes:: Okay…  
  
Noda no Miko: But we'll be back soooooon noda!  
  
Hotohori: Goody!! (?,? sometimes it's better not to ask what they've been drinking noda…)  
  
Tasuki: What's th' next chapter about?  
  
Noda no Miko: You'll have to wait and see na noda!  
  
Kouji: She never tells…  
  
Noda no Miko: Demo, another piece of the puzzle shall be revealed!  
  
Tomo: This is gunna be a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig yaoi thing right?  
  
Noda no Miko: I need help with biiiiiig citrus noda…anyone out there any good? 


	10. Ri is sick... ~Aono's ch.~

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I don't own this…never will own this…noda, noda, noda…  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: You guys make me so happy noda!!! I LOVE your reviews na noda! You're all so sweeeeeeeeet noda!!  
  
Tomo: Oh dear…she's gotten in to the sugar again…  
  
Hotohori: I noted that a reader asked if I had a backbone before. THAT'S PERPOSTEROUS!!! Of course I didn't!!  
  
Nuriko: Uh…Hotohori-sama…  
  
Chichiri: Don't ask noda…it's better if you don't ask…  
  
Noda no Miko: In further news noda…I tried writing heavy citrus…and I failed noda. I failed so badly that I'm almost ashamed to post this…just as a warning…it really sucks noda…  
  
Tasuki: So, when DO we start this chapter?  
  
Noda no Miko: Now if you insist noda!  
  
Kouji: All we had to do is ask????  
  
Noda no Miko: ON WITH THE FIC NODAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
//*~Aono~*//  
  
  
  
  
  
Ri's moans were so sweet as I pushed him gently down on the mattress. (A/N: Heck of a way to start a chapter ne, folks?? ^,^;;)  
  
"Aono," he panted as I started to kiss his swan-like neck. I looked up at him.  
  
"Want me to stop?" I asked. Ri shook his head quickly, his bangs brushing against my cheek as he did so. I smiled at him and started to kiss his collarbones.  
  
~What are you DOING?~ A voice in my head shouted as I worked my way lower. ~You haven't known him long enough to be getting THIS far!~  
  
~Romeo and Juliet got married after knowing each other for just five minutes~ Another voice argued. Good point voice number two. Ri pulled in a sharp breath as I playfully nipped his belly button. His grip on my hair tightened. I teased him a little bit more. He suddenly jolted and gave a cry of pain. His hands flew to his chest. I sat up.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. Ri started trembling.  
  
"I h-hurt noda." He said hoarsely. I put my hand to his forehead. He was burning up and his breathing was labored.  
  
"I think you're getting sick." I said tucking him under the covers. "How 'bout you just rest for now. I could get Genrou and Kouji to turn off their music if you want." I said jerking my heard toward the kitchen where music was blearing. He shook his head.  
  
"That's alright noda." He replied wrapping his arms around me. "I don't mind the music that much noda." I nodded and brushed his bangs from his forehead.  
  
"Can you show me where you hurt?" I asked. He placed a hand over the right side of his chest and another hand on the sternum of his ribcage. I nodded. "I'll go get something to cool your head. I'll be right back okay?" I asked. Ri nodded. I kissed his forehead and stood, I walked into the bathroom and wet a washcloth in cold water. I wrung it out so it wasn't dripping and folded it. When I walked back out, Ri was sound asleep. I put the cloth on his head and lay next to him. He whimpered slightly in his sleep and moved closer to me. I brushed his bangs from his forehead and kissed both of his cheeks. He needed a doctor. Anyone could see that. But even the money we got paid for tonight's show wasn't enough to cover the bill if he got hospitalized. I curled my arms around his waist and tried to think of what to do. He shifted slightly and whimpered again.  
  
"Flood…water…w…ell…" he murmured quietly. Flood? Water? Well? What did all of this mean? "No…don't leave…I'll be good!" I pulled him in closer.  
  
"Shh Ri, it's okay. What ever happened it's over now." His eyes snapped open.  
  
"Aono?" He asked quietly in the dark.  
  
"Yes?" he let out a shaky sigh.  
  
"Okay. I was just making sure that I knew where I was noda." I felt his shoulders relax.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. Ri shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm not. I had the strangest dream na noda…it was really scary. I was standing in a field and I was upset about something…I can't remember what…then all of a sudden water just started pouring around me and I could feel it swallowing me up. I could feel it flooding into my nose and me eyes and my mouth. It felt so real. I thought that I was really drowning. Then, I saw all these bodies. They were people that I knew, I felt it, but I had never seen them before. Then, I saw Hikou floating along with them." I could tell that Ri was getting upset over it. I put a finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't talk about it if it upsets you." I told him. He smiled gently.  
  
"I want to though noda." He insisted. He took another deep breath and began. "So I swam over to him and got to the surface. I can remember swimming for the longest time, I had to get the both of us to dry land you see, then I felt this terrible, terrible pain on the side on my face. Right here noda." He put a hand over one of his eyes. "All I could see then was the Kanji character for 'well' and the very last thing that I can remember is letting go of Hikou before I woke up." He finished.  
  
"What do you think that it means?" I asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But I've had the dream before noda. Or I think that I have…it kinda seems familiar na noda." I thought about this. I had had dreams like that too. Or feelings that were familiar rather. I felt loneliness and sadness. Occasionally, thoughts would pop into my head that made no sense. I was torn away from thought as Ri jolted in pain and a violent string of coughs racked his small body. I hugged him tightly to keep him from shuddering so much.  
  
"You alright?" I asked when the coughing died down. He nodded weakly. His sides were barely rising and falling.  
  
" I'm fine noda don't worry…" he murmured. He was getting worse. I couldn't let him get much worse.  
  
"You need a doctor." I said. He coughed weakly.  
  
"I don't have the money na noda." He said in a quiet hoarse voice. I didn't have money either. I bit my lip. What were we going to do?  
  
I felt Ri's fingertips brush against my cheek.  
  
"You-you're crying noda." His voice was quieter than before. My fingers trailed up to the side of my face. It was wet.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Why?" Ri asked looking up at me. I sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to do. You need to be in the freaking hospital but none of us have any money." I said quietly. Ri smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't worry noda. I'll get better. I always do." I smiled through my tears at him. He was trying to be optimistic so I wouldn't worry. I dragged the palm of my hand across my face. I needed to think. First thing was first. Ri's fever had to go down. I scooped him up.  
  
"Da! What are you-!" he cried in surprise. He was too weak and tired to do much else.  
  
"We need to get your fever down." I replied. "Fast." He was completely limp, his head lolled from side to side as I walked toward the bathroom. Soon the pair of us were soaking in a tub of cold, freaking *freezing* bath water. (A/N: I dun wanna come off as a henati noda!!!! My friend suggested all of this. THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING EXCEPT BATHING NODA!! HONEST!!! ^,^;;) Ri wasn't even shivering. I was a little. Ri insisted on resting his back on my chest. His half open eyes stared out the window. His face suddenly brightened. He pointed out the window.  
  
"Look Aono noda! Hotaru!" He said smiling at the little globe of light flickering out side the window. It was a bit early for fireflies, but sure enough one was outside our window. Maybe it was a good sign. I hoped it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Da!!!! That was short and pathetic!!! Daaaaaaaaa…. ;_;  
  
Tomo: There, there…  
  
Kouji: So what's gonna happen to Ri???  
  
Noda no Miko: He's gonna…DIE!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Nooooooooooo!!! Why me noda??!?!?  
  
Noda no Miko: I was only joking na noda… by the way noda, sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I really should write more… *sigh* Oh well na noda.  
  
Nuriko: Is my part next? Is it? Is it???  
  
Noda no Miko: Hai, if I get to continue this…  
  
Nuriko: NANI????  
  
Noda no Miko: My dad found Kouji's chapter and got mad.  
  
Kouji: Soooooooooooooooooorrrrrryyyyyy!!!!! *wail*  
  
Tasuki: It ain't yer fault. Ya better not stop writein' this!  
  
Noda no Miko: I'll try my hardest. I kinda think that it's turning smutty now noda… Well, I suppose that I can continue…if you guys really like this noda…Tomo: IF YOU STOP WRITING THIS I'M GONNA… …cry…  
  
Noda no Miko: Daaa…Tomo-chan. *laughs* Any way! Read and Review na noda!!! Ja!!! 


	11. First meetings ~Ryuuen's ch~

Disclaimer: You would think that some one as fantastic as me would one this na noda… (kidding) but you're wrong…noda, noda, noda…  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: K'nnichiwa to all na noda!!!  
  
Kouji: Where were you all this time?  
  
Noda no Miko: Weeee-eeell, like I said noda, my meanie of a father found out I was writing yaoi and took away my computer na noda…I got it back though.  
  
Tomo: Good! I was beginning to worry.  
  
Noda no Miko: So, as a few quick authors notes noda…  
  
Tasuki: Oh bruther…  
  
Noda no Miko: *glower glower* Ri's fate is still undecided na noda. *Evil cackle*  
  
Chichiri: *sniff sniff*  
  
Noda no Miko: Also, this is Ryuuen's chapter noda! He, Miaka and Yui are having a slumber party.  
  
Nuriko: Slumber party! Slumber party!  
  
Noda no Miko: And also noda, yes, Grandpa Jun and the triplets will be returning. I'm going to add other characters as well noda. *sigh* Though who I have not decided, but I assure you, the story will end happily noda!  
  
Tasuki: Are you done?  
  
Noda no Miko: One mooooooooore thing noda. I enjoy reviews na noda! Feedback of any sort is welcome, questions, comments, and suggestions? I wanna hear 'em noda!  
  
Hotohori: Especially if it's about me.  
  
Noda no Miko: By the way noda…I know that my citrus was awful! An' I won't do it again noda! Promise! ^,^;;; ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
//*~Ryuuen~*//  
  
  
  
I hummed to myself as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I had had a lot of fun tonight. (Especially on the front porch of Heika's big FREAKING HUGE house, but I won't bother you with details. .^,^) I shut the door behind me and leaned against it with a  
  
sigh. I shut my eyes happily.  
  
"Hiya Yuu-chan!" A voice chirped. I jumped nearly three feet in the air and shrieked.  
  
"Gee, you sure are jumpy…" Yui said giggling. I placed a hand over my heart.  
  
"If I have a heart attack, I'm gonna sue." I grumbled. Miaka smiled at me, a bag of popcorn in one hand. (Might I add it was MY popcorn. If I move I'm never giving her a key again.) I smiled. Almost nothing could ruin my good mood.  
  
"Any particular reason why Ryuuen?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Ho ho ho ho ho!" I laughed and put my hands on my cheeks. "Not any reason that's your business!" I replied, tapping her nose with my finger.  
  
"I bet I can guess." Yui said merrily as she settled in to the couch.  
  
"Well don't." I said sitting next to her.  
  
"It begins with an H…"  
  
"What if it does?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Then an E…"  
  
"That's just plain silly…"  
  
"Followed by an I…"  
  
"Lots of things begin with 'H-e-i' what's your point?"  
  
"HEIKA!!!" Miaka cheered, finally getting the point. She grabbed me and pulled me in to an arm snapping, rib crushing glomp hug. "Heika, Heika, Heika!" She cheered.  
  
"Ouch…" Yui sat back with that I-know-I-have-it-all-figured-out- because-I'm-so-dang-smart look on her face.  
  
"Am I right?" She asked.  
  
"So what if you are?" Miaka hugged me even tighter.  
  
"Yay! Finally, after sooooo long you two are together! I'm so happy Nu-" Yui suddenly clamped a hand over Miaka's mouth and gave a fake little laugh.  
  
"Hah hah, Miaka, you're so silly…Ryuuen, could you make us some coffee?" She asked smiling innocently.  
  
"Of course…" I stood up and walked into my kitchen. Why had those two been acting so strange? It had all started when I first met Heika, about three months ago…  
  
//*~Time for a flashback noda!!~*//  
  
  
  
Ryuuen Chou sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes as he pushed his thin legs foreword.  
  
"Miaka, I'm tired and it's cold, can we rest?" He begged as he pulled his sweater closely around him. The brown haired girl shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Yuu-chan, but we're almost to the top of the mountain. It'd be stupid to stop now." For some unknown reason, Miaka had decided to go hiking about a week previously and for another unknown reason, Ryuuen had agreed to accompany her.  
  
"We can stop for lunch!" Sang Ryuuen, waving his lunchbox in what he took to be a tempting fashion. Miaka paused for a second when her stomach gurgled. Ryuuen smiled, food *never* failed.  
  
"Maybe just a bite." She said at last.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way." He said sitting down on an over hang and opening his pack.  
  
"Don't you want to move away from that ledge? It's pretty high." Asked Miaka in mid-scarf.  
  
"I'm fine where I am." The purple-haired one replied.  
  
As Ryuuen was about to take a bite out of his chicken and lettuce sandwich (yummy and not too many calories) he heard the sound of barking. Before he had time to even investigate, a large, hairy, and most definitely ugly dog came bounding out of the bushes. Ryuuen gave a cry of surprise as the dog leapt for him. His hit the creature deftly on the head but that did not stop the furry monstrosity from sinking its teeth into Ryuuen's side. The teen gave a strangled cry as he stumbled backwards and over the ledge. The dog of course, had let go of him long before. Before Ryuuen had the chance to wonder what bone he'll brake of even if he'll live, he landed on something.  
  
"Lucky for me I didn't plummet to my bloody death." He murmured. Ten feet above him, Miaka's head appeared.  
  
"Are you alright Yuu-chan?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"If all wrong is alright…" Ryuuen grumbled.  
  
"It appears to be raining angels…" His landing pad groaned. It was then that Ryuuen realized he was well…lying on someone. He sat up hastily as a group of men in Armani suits rushed over.  
  
"Master Heika, are you hurt?" One of them asked.  
  
"The ground broke my fall." Said a voice behind Ryuuen. He turned around to see- THE MOST GORGEOUS GUY IN THE UNIVERSE!!!! Mr. Perfect smiled at him with the WHITEST STRAIGHTEST teeth ever.  
  
"You are alright aren't you?" He asked. Ryuuen tried to make a coherent sentence or even a *word* that would be of any use to him but could only come up with babbling.  
  
"He appears to be in shock, shall we call the paramedics?" Asked another one of The Suits.  
  
"F-f-fine." Ryuuen said at last. "I'm fine." He checked his body for injuries, because of his backward momentum; the dog had only managed to tear a hole in his sweater. His skin appeared unbroken.  
  
"Are *you* alright? I didn't hurt you when I fell did I?" Ryuuen asked at last.  
  
"Wow, that was really something *weird* don't you think so?" Miaka, who had run down the path to where Ryuuen was sitting, asked  
  
"I was lucky this time." Ryuuen replied shrugging.  
  
"I am fine, thank you for asking." Hotstuff replied smiling once more. He stood and offered a hand to Ryuuen. Hoping that he wasn't turning too red (and that his hair was okay) Ryuuen took it. The helping hand up turned into a steady handshake.  
  
"My name is Heika, what's yours?" he asked with all the innocence of a child.  
  
"Ryuuen. My friend over there is Miaka." He replied.  
  
"Do you live near by?" Heika wondered. Ryuuen sent and evil glare to Miaka who was looking back and forth between the two and smiling in a knowing fashion.  
  
"Uhm, actually, I do…" Ryuuen said absently. It was then that Heika realized it might be a profitable idea to release Ryuuen's hand.  
  
"Really? Maybe the three of us could hang up-er…in oh, out I meant…yes, I think it's out…"  
  
"Sure! That'd be fun."  
  
And the rest, as they say is history.  
  
//*~That's all the flashback action for now noda!~*//  
  
By the time I had finished reminiscing, the coffee was ready. I poured it in to three cups and started toward the middle room.  
  
"I'm telling you Miaka, that was him!" Yui's voice insisted.  
  
"How can you be sure? I didn't see any resemblance."  
  
"I've only seen him with his make-up off once but that was him. I know it was!"  
  
"Who was him?" I asked coming into the middle room. Yui and Miaka both jumped.  
  
"Nobody." Yui said quickly.  
  
"Gee you sure are jumpy." I said mimicking her voice.  
  
"Shut up and give me my coffee Ryuuen." She said jokingly. I laughed and complied, the pervious and mysterious conversation between my two friends forgotten.  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Well minna, that's all she wrote for now noda!!!  
  
Kouji: So what's th' next chapter gonna be about?  
  
Tasuki: Betcha she dun even know.  
  
Noda no Miko: Of course I do na noda!  
  
Nuriko: Then what is it?  
  
Noda no Miko: It's about…TOMO!!!  
  
Tomo: That's because my chapter is next anyways…  
  
Noda no Miko: Don't bother me with details noda…I'll figure it out…eventually noda… 


	12. Aono wonky dream dealy noda! ~Aono's ch....

Disclaimer: *sigh* Why do I constantly have to be reminded that I am not Yuu Watase? No, I don't own this na noda.  
  
Noda no Miko: Hello na noda! How did you like my last chapter noda?? Hmmm? Tomo: You'll have to wait until they review to find out. Nuriko: I liked it! Tasuki: Of course ya did! It was yer OWN chapter! Noda no Miko: Dun worry Tasuki!! You'll have another chapter noda! Uhm, may I ask a question noda? Does any one know where I can find Amiboshi and Suboshi's non-seishi names?? I've looked everywhere noda! Da! Well, I think now would be a good time to start the fic noda! This is Aono's kooky dream sequence noda! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
//*~Aono~*//  
  
  
  
I was suddenly aware that I was standing in the middle of a large room. "Here at last I see!" A familiar haughty voice said. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. (I didn't *want* to turn around to know who it was either) "Grandfather Jun? What's going on??" I asked. I felt something poke me in the small of my back. I turned. "And.uh.why are you dressed like an ancient Chinese woman?" I asked scratching my head. Grandfather Jun scowled more than usual. He was wearing old traditional Chinese robes and Ri's little cousins were standing beside him dressed in a similar manner. "Hmph, says you." He held up a mirror. Now, it's rare that I use profanity, but upon seeing what I saw, I couldn't help it. "What in the fucking hell is going on here?!?" I gasped when I caught my reflection. "Oooooo, Aono-sama said a baaaad word!" The little girls chorused. A shaking hand ghosted to the side of my face. "Is this what that Yui girl meant when she was talking about me wearing make-up?" I murmured. I looked down at myself carefully. I was wearing red robes. Blood red robes, they were accented in navy blue and yellow. My hair was also was VERY long, it was pulled into a high ponytail on the top of my head and still managed to reach the back of my calfs! I stared at my hands. My nails were long as well and steeped in crimson, as if they were blood soaked. I looked at my face once more. It was painted a ghostly white with sweeping lines of indigo and black as well as accents of red. "I-I'm a FREAK!" I stuttered. I was abruptly bopped on the head by Grandpa Jun's cane. "Get a hold of yourself!" He said gruffly. "What's-why?" I was at a complete loss for words. Grandpa Jun rolled his eyes. "I have been told that the name of your band is Reincarnation. Do you believe in it?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "I guess so, yeah." I said at last. He tapped his cane on the floor thoughtfully. "You have been thinking things and dreaming things that do not make sense, am I right?" He asked again. "Well, yeah." I said shuffling my black boots on the floor. "What would you do if I told you that those were memories from your past life?" I stared at her-er him. "You have GOT to be kidding me." I whispered, the look on Grandpa Jun's face said: 'Do I LOOK like I'm kidding?' "Okay, that's it. I think it's time for me to leave this dream now. I said, making use of my newly extended nails and pinching my forearm. When I opened my eyes, I was still standing across from Grandpa Jun that the triplets. I shut my eyes and pinched myself again and again and again. "Grandpa Jun, why is Aono doing that?" asked one of the little girls on my fifth try. "He's in denial." Came the hoarse answer. "Arg! My stupid nails are like fifty feet long and I can't wake myself up!!" I cried in despair. "Now are you going to listen to me?" Grandpa Jun asked with a sigh. I hung my head. "Sure, why not." I grumbled. Grandpa Jun cleared his throat and began: "Have you studied the Chinese fairy tail about the Universe of the Four Gods?" He asked. "Sure." I said shrugging. "Mythology is my major." I replied. "So, long ago, you were known as the Seiryuu seishi Tomo." He rasped. I felt a sort of heat wave on the name. A sense of familiarity. "To put things simply, you were a bastard." Grandpa Jun said shortly. He began to explain things, tell me about my life as a seishi. As a child of Seiryuu. I couldn't believe the things that I was hearing! "That Yui girl. she was my priestess and Miaka was the priestess of Suzaku? So they fought?" I wondered. Grandpa Jun nodded and began to explain more. When he was done, I asked him: "Why are you telling me this?" "You're the only one that truly remembers, the others remember some, but you remember the most." He replied at last. "Don't tell anyone else, it would be wrong to change their lives in such a dramatic way." "Yeah, that' an' they'd thing I'm stark raving mad." I mumbled. "I will warn you though, know that you now, you will remember more." He said. "That's fine by me." I replied shrugging. One of Ri's little cousins (I can never remember their names.) spoke hesitantly. "Ri is sick isn't he Aono?" she asked with big innocent eyes. I stooped down so the child and I were eye level. "Yeah. He is." "Really sick isn't he? Is he gonna be alright?" she asked, her big eyes brimming with tears. I gave her what I took to be a brave smile. "Sure he is." I said while trying to sound cheerful. "You know Ri, he's always alright." I didn't want to lie to the little girl, but if I told her that I didn't know that would up set her. And that's the last thing we need. "Is he going to get better soon?" she asked. I put a hand on her shoulder. "I bet he will be." I said quietly. Though is sure didn't seem like it this evening. "Are you gonna help him get better Aono?" she asked in her innocent little voice. I smiled sadly. "I'll do all I can." I replied. "Enough questions Nyan Nyan." Grandpa Jun said to the child. "Aono, come over here with me for a moment." He began to walk over to a large window. I got up and followed. So did the triplets. "Without you three!" Grandpa Jun huffed. I walked over to the window where he was standing. "Really, Aono, how bad is he?" the old man asked with a considerably dropped voice. "Bad." I said shaking my head. "He's coughing so hard and his skin was so hot and I don't know what's wrong with him." I could feel tears pricking my eyelids again. I didn't let them fall this time. They'd ruin my makeup. "And do you know if he's going to make it?" "No. He seems pretty bad right now, I can only hope he's gonna get better." Grandpa Jun was about to ask another question, but a small whimper cut him off. It some how was coming from above our heads. I heard the sound of coughing, painful coughing. //Help me.// a small voice pleaded quietly. That was Ri's voice I know it was. "I think that I need to go." I said very quickly. Grandpa Jun nodded.  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Kakakakakakakakaka! Another marvelous cliff hanger by moi noda! Nuriko: I don't like the way this is going. Chichiri: Neither do my fans na noda.Chibigreenwizardmon.thank you for your sympathy noda. Noda no Miko: Saa, I forgot to thank all the reviewers na noda!! THANK YOU!!!! I'm so happy that I have so many reviews, I didn't DREAM that I'd do this well na noda! You all make me so happy!! Thank you again noda! ::bows:: Kouji: My chapter's next again!! I'm so happy!! Noda no Miko: Hai! And it's going to be veeeeeerry sweet na noda!! ::wink:: Don't miss it noda! 


	13. Can't be true ~Kouji's ch.~

Disclaimer: Da.no, I do not own this... ::sigh:: I wish that I did...  
  
Noda no Miko: K'nnichiwa na noda! Sorry that I haven't written in a long long time noda...I was on a much-needed vacation (from working two jobs and all na noda.) So, here is our chapter. It's my usual style until the end, then there is angst. I don't know what's wrong with me na noda...  
  
Tomo: It's okay to have some angst. Life isn't a comedy ALL the time.  
  
Chichiri: Easy for you to say Tomo noda! YOU aren't the one dying!!  
  
Nuriko: Alas poor Ri! We knew him well!!  
  
Noda no Miko: I never said that Ri would die noda!  
  
Chichiri: Well you hinted at it noda.  
  
Noda no Miko: Daaa... ::sweatdrop:: ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!!  
  
//~*Kouji*~//  
  
  
  
I hummed happily as the radio played, I was cooking breakfast, I was the only one up so far. I was cooking pancakes again. It was beginning to become a tradition. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Mornin' Gen!" I said cheerfully. He made a kind of noise and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"Yer up early." He said yawning. I shrugged with me free shoulder.  
  
"Ev'rybody's gotta eat breakfast." I replied. "I figgered that I'd get an early start on it."  
  
"Mm." He yawned, spreading his mouth big and wide. "Ain't heard a peep frum Ri an' Aono's room." He said looking in the direction of their door. "Wonder why huh?" he grinned suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Gen stop thinkin' like a perv." I said shaking my head. "Aono'd never do sumthin' like that." (A/N: Are you so sure about that Kouji noda?? ^,^) We stayed silent for a little while, just standing there with his arms around my waist while I cooked. When the radio started playing a new song, Gen perked up slightly. I kind of recognized it, I heard it a lot before.  
  
"I like this song." Said Gen smiling slightly. The next statement was said slowly, like he was embarrassed or something. "I-it reminds me of you...a-a- an' me..." I felt my cheeks get as hot as his probably were.  
  
"O-oh." Was all I could say. When the words started, Gen started to sing along, very, quietly though, which was a big surprise because Gen never sings hardly. (A/N: 'Nother mini disclamer noda: I don't own P.O.D. ..... And also na noda...I changed it around again na noda...jus' to make it more romantic!)  
  
"//Everyday is a new day I'm thankful for every breath I take. I won't take it for granted So I learn from my mistakes.//"  
  
Mistakes. Wow, have we made a lot of those. I thought as he rocked the two of us from side to side.  
  
"//It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go Whatever happens in this lifetime. So I trust in love, You have given me peace of mind.//"  
  
I felt my cheeks get hotter. Did he really mean all of this?  
  
"//I, I feel so Alive, for the very first time. I can't deny you. I feel so Alive. I, I feel so Alive, for the very first time. And I think I can fly!//"  
  
He can't mean what he saying. My mind jabbered. He couldn't mean this.  
  
"//Sunshine upon my face, A new song for me to sing. Tell the world how I feel inside, Even though it might cost me everything.//  
  
I kept telling myself that this isn't real. Gen never says- -much less sings anything like this. Ever.  
  
"//Now that I know, It's all beyond my control This I could never turn my back away. And now that I see you, I could never look away.//" ~Wheeee! This is jus' like on T.V! ~ My insides screamed. My brain told my insides to shut up. During the instrumental he kept kissing my neck and it was *so* sweet and *SO* romantic and I don't care *what* my brain says, it *was* just like on T.V.!  
  
"//And now that I know you I could never turn my back away, And now that I see you I could never look away...//"  
  
His voice was shaking slightly for a reason or another. Was he nervous?  
  
"//And now that I know you I could never turn my back away, And now that I see you... I'll love you no matter what they say! //"  
  
Love? Love. LOVE!!! Wow!!! He actually said it!! Or sung it...but, whatever! He loves me! Wow!! Could he mean it? Did he mean it? He said this song reminded him of us. He loves me! (A/N: One of us needs to switch to decaf Kouji an' it ain't me noda.)  
  
"//I, I feel so Alive, for the very first time, I can't deny you, I feel so Alive. I, I feel so Alive, for the very first time. And I think I can fly! And I think I can fly! And I think I can fly!//"  
  
The song was over so quickly. We both just kind of stood there for a minute.  
  
"I-I-I...Kouji, I uhm..." If it was possible that anything in the world was redder than Gen's hair, it would definitely be his face. "...love you..." the last two words were mumbled and said quickly. I stood there in shock. He sang it and now he said it! Wow!!! He was looking at me, waiting for an answer. He looked a little bit disappointed when I didn't give him one. I grinned slowly. Without even thinking about it, I pretty much glomped on him, knocking both of us into a counter.  
  
"I love you too Gen." I replied. He stared at me for a second and blinked a few times. Then he smiled, and not the big goofy grin that he usually wears either. A real smile. He hugged me. Kissed me. My knees are going to give out. I know it. The pancakes were burning now but I didn't care. This was so great! As he was kissing me I could vaguely hear coughing, that's not what made us jump apart. What made us jump apart was a shout. Before I knew what was happening, Aono was in the doorway with a bundle of blue in his hands. Blue and....red. I cried out when I realized what the bundle was.  
  
"We have to get Ri to the hospital now!!" Aono's voice was bordered on the edge of hysteria.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong wi' him?" Genrou stammered.  
  
"I don't *KNOW* he just started coughing up blood okay?" Ri looked scary. I'll be honest: he looked freaky. His eyes were rolling around in his head trying to focus on something. A hand fumbled up and grasped Aono's shoulder.  
  
"I-I..." he started coughing again. Blood spurted from his mouth, spattering on Aono's chest and face. Some of it got on mine too. I screamed. That's all I can remember, I screamed. Then we were in the car. That's the next thing I remembered. Being in the car. Ri was coughing blood again. Bright red blood. That meant it was straight from his artery. He was dying.  
  
"God, hold on Ri, okay? Hold on." Aono pleaded with him, running fingers over what I'm sure was an icy cheek.  
  
"Aono, Aono..." The name slipped again and again from the blood encrusted lips. He repeated it over and over. His eyes suddenly widened. "Can't see you...stay..." he whimpered.  
  
"Genrou hurry!" Aono pleaded.  
  
"I'm goin' as fast as I can, we're almost there awright?" Genrou ran another red light, we were at the hospital in seconds, I'm serious, it was like I blinked and we were there.  
  
"This can't happen." I whispered as I watched the attendants hoist Ri up on to a stretcher. "I ain't real." I murmured as Aono stood in the doorway looking even more lost and sad than the day I first saw him. "I'm dreamin'...I gotta be." I told myself as I buried my face in Genrou's shoulder. "I'm dreamin' ain't I Gen?"  
  
"Kou, I hop we're both dreamin'..." He replied as the doors closed. He tree of us were left alone, Gen holding me and Aono standing off to the side in that bleak white room where death was waiting, perched and smiling on the rafters.  
  
Noda no Miko: Wai wai!!  
  
Chichiri: ::Sob::  
  
Tomo: Well that oughtta bring in some interesting reviews...  
  
Noda no Miko: hint hint noda. 


	14. New memories, new 'allies' THAT ARE INSA...

Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooooooda!!! ::wail:: Standard disclaimers apply noda.  
  
Noda no Miko: K'nnichiwa minna! ::gets bopped on the head by all the reviewers:: Itai noda! Okay okay na noda. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time noda! But I'm writing now and that's good right??  
  
Tomo: I suppose that we can forgive you.  
  
Chichiri: Just hurry up with this chapter noda! My life hangs in the balance!!  
  
Noda no Miko: ON WITH THE FIC NODA!!  
  
  
  
//*~Aono~*//  
  
  
  
He's lying in that narrow little bed now. I like to pretend that he's just taking a nap. That I don't see the respirator down his throat that's helping him breath, or all the tubes in his arms that are helping him live. He's just Ri taking a nap. I reach out and brush some of his limp hair away form his forehead. His skin and hair has lost all of it's luster. He looked pale. Like a shell. Nothing of what he used to be. I sigh moodily and lat my hands come to rest in my lap. That's when the doctor comes in. His name is Doctor Myo Juan. He tells us to call him Doctor Juan. He's a tall man with thick dark hair and a small but at the same time kind and assuring smile.  
  
"Hello Aono." He says softly. "And how are you today?"  
  
"Fine thanks." I reply. It's been only two days but I practically live here now. "Have you found out what's wrong with Ri yet?" I asked. Doctor Juan's mouth turns down a bit at the corners.  
  
"We haven't made a diagnosis but we know what his symptoms are." He answers me. I sit back even more in my chair.  
  
"Oh." Was all I said. I watch as he takes a little flashlight out of his pocket and shines it in Ri's eye.  
  
"His pupils are dilating well. He could wake up soon." Doctor Juan notes optimistically. I nod numbly as he checks Ri's pulse. "You know," He begins, "people are often pulled out of states like this because of another person talking to them. Maybe you should try it." He offers as he slips out of the door. Once he leaves, I put my head down on my folded arms and stay like that for a while. I was so tired. I let my eyes drift shut and I almost fell asleep. After what seemed like eons, I sat up and decided to give talking to Ri a try.  
  
"Hi..." I began. "Uh, I guess you could say that we're pretty worried about you. Sick like you are I mean. Yeah. Heika is paying the hospital bill so I guess that's okay. I really owe him now." I admitted. "We're still playing at Purple. It's not the same without you though." My voice cracked here. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. "We all wish that you'd hurry up and get better." His hand gave mine a little squeeze. I looked up at him. His eyes were half open and he was smiling.  
  
"I wish I could get better too." He murmurs softly. My grip on his hand tightened.  
  
"Well you're going to." I said firmly. His head lolls from side to side, that same sad smile on his face.  
  
"No." He wheezes. "No. You and I both know it." His eyes filled with ears. "I-it hurts too much. For both of us."  
  
"Ri stop it!" I said sharply, I felt my own tears choking up my throat and pricking behind my eyes. "No okay? Too many people I loved have left me and I'm not letting you get added on to that list. Okay?" Ri stroked my hand reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay really. Dying doesn't hurt." He didn't seem the least bit afraid. There was a silence. In that silence his pulse monitor slowed down. "Besides...just because I'm not with you physically doesn't mean that I'm not with you in spirit...you know I wouldn't leave you leave you Aono." Slower...slower...the slower the monitor got the softer his voice got. "Just don't forget me okay? I won't forget you."  
  
"Ri," I began. I wanted to tell him everything. But no words came. He shushed me softly.  
  
"We'll always see the same sun Aono." He whispered smiling sweetly at me. His eyes drifted shut and then he died. He smiled at me and died. It was over. No more. No more smiling brown eyes. No more cherry blossom lips. No more bell-like laughter. No more warm hugs and sweet kisses. No more Ri. I sat there, listening to the flat line of the monitor. That depressing monotone screech. I wanted to scream. But I was afraid that if I did I would sound like the flat line.  
  
My eyes snapped open suddenly. I was back in the hospital room. I had fallen asleep. I shut my eyes and listened.  
  
Beep...beep...beep...  
  
Ri's pulse monitor. I almost laughed and cried at that same time. I had never been so happy to hear that noise before in my life!  
  
"Gawd Aono y'look like shit." Genrou's voice said above my head.  
  
"Thanks." I answered, wiping sleep from my eyes and sitting up.  
  
"Yeh, mebbe you should go home." Kouji suggested. I looked over at Ri, lying there, sound asleep. "Dun worry, he ain't goin' anywhere." Kouji said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Go home, get some decent food an' take a nap. Ya c'n come back later." he insisted tugging on my arm. I nodded and stood, walking slowly out of the door. I felt like such a zombie. I got into my car and drove off. All of the sudden I was home. As I was climbing out a voice called to me.  
  
"Excuse me, you there! Are you the lead singer to the band that plays at Purple?" A blond man was walking toward me. He was tall, dressed in a suit and wearing expensive sunglasses. His long hair was in a ponytail. On his arm was a red haired woman wearing a mini-skirt and a halter-top.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I said staring at him. He offered me his hand.  
  
"The name's Kokoro Hijirisama, this is my associate Keiko Soishite. Wanna get famous?" He asked with a big toothpaste ad smile. I backed away from him. I knew what kind of eyes were behind those shades. Ruthless blue ones that held a malicious glimmer. No. Not him. Not now.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I can't...no, not you." I stammered before running. They CHASED me. They friggin' CHASED me!  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't be so forward!" I heard Keiko say as her heels pounded behind me. She was familiar too. A wave of dislike washed over me.  
  
"Idon'twanttotalktoyoufreaksthankyouverymuchhaveanicedayBYE!!" I screeched as I wrenched open my door and slammed it shut. I sighed and relaxed. I shut my eyes. That had been too close. Way too close.  
  
"Are you SURE that you don't want to get signed?" My eyes flew open.  
  
"GYAAH! How'd you get in here?!?" He jerked his thumb at the window.  
  
"You left it open." I cracked. Really.  
  
"Oh Gods there are weirdos in my house!!" I crowed at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you think he's on something?" I heard Keiko whisper to Kokoro.  
  
"He's a rock star what did you expect?" Kokoro whispered back. I took in a deep breath and gained my composer.  
  
"Would you guys like something to drink?"  
  
  
  
Noda no Miko: Well that was an emotional roller coaster wasn't it noda?  
  
Chichiri: *faints*  
  
Noda no Miko: Sorry that I had to scare all of you with that 'Oh my GAWD Ri's dead!' Dream noda. I couldn't help my self.  
  
Nakago: In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the story now! ^,^  
  
Tomo: Yeah and you're a total nut-case.  
  
Noda no Miko: Hohoho! Who noticed that Nakago's name means 'heart' in Japanese.  
  
Soi: It's also his symbol...interesting...  
  
Noda no Miko: Daaa! Thanks for all your support noda! R&r! 


End file.
